People Who Wait for the Rainbow
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: Over a century ago, the Amano family was involved in a scandal that had left them poor, tarnished their reputation, yet forever indebted to the Morinozuka family. With her family struggling to get back into prominence, the Amano's rebellious daughter ends up showing her worst side to the former Wild Type, that could potentially affect both of their families' relationship. (MorixOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN.

 **Author's Note:** This story came into mind, after actually wanting to do a M-rated story for the longest time. Hazuki is a 'muse' of mine that I wanted to try out, paired up with Mori. **Please be aware: There is alcohol references, some cussing, and slight nudity in this story.** Possibly some future lemon, as well, although not explicit.

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter One**

* * *

"…One beer, please!"

Wiping down the tables, a sigh came out of the brunette, before she stood up straight and rolled her aching shoulders. The smell of charcoal and alcohol filled the air, while she wandered past the socializing customers, to pick up some of the dirtied dishes and glasses that was left behind from the customers and headed towards the kitchen to wash them.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, the woman let out a disappoint sigh, it was only 9 PM…Only three more hours until her shift was over.

"Hazuki-chan!" a man hollered. "Are you busy? Kaori-chan can't take orders right now!"

"Comin'!" she shouted, quickly unloading the dirty glasses and plates into the sink, and rushing back out into the front.

Slapping her cheeks, and putting on her cheerful business smile, Amano Hazuki approached the many familiar faces who frequented the Asayu izakaya. Some of the businessmen glanced up at the waitress, as a few waved at her to come to their table. Approaching a table and pulling out her pad and pen, the woman glanced at a certain cheeky customer that simply made her blood _**boil**_.

"Evenin' Hazuki-chan! How is my one of my _favorite_ waitresses, tonight? " a young man greeted, casually raising up his chuhai and winking at her.

Letting out a long hiss, the woman lightly kicked the table, and looked at the older man. " _BOSS!_ That **dumbass** who was hitting on Kao-chan and forgot to pay last time is back!" she hollered, before leaning down to stare him down. " _Those shitty compliments might work on my little sis, but I'm_ _ **NOT**_ _letting you dine and dash again, ya hear?!_ " the woman hissed.

Watching his face turning dark at her threat, the waitress watched the young man quickly dart out of his chair and out the door. Hazuki's face quickly turned twisted, following him out the door, and into the lively streets of Tokyo. As he weaved in and out of the crowd, the man had tried to lose the woman amongst the crowd of people.

"HEY! GET BACK 'ERE!" she screeched, readying to throw her tray at him.

Within seconds, the woman slowed down to a stop, after seeing the man getting kicked in the head, and collapsing in the sidewalk. Stunned, Hazuki stood there for a brief moment, seeing a pair hovering over him, while a small crowd began to gather over the unconscious man.

' _Fuuuuuuuuuuuc-! Oyaji won't like it if this caused_ _ **this**_ _much of a commotion…_ ' Hazuki whined in her head, before dragging her body towards the crowd.

Pushing through the crowd, her eyes met with a tall male with black hair and a shorter young man with blond hair. By the looks of things, the boy was being scolded by the man and it looked like she was interrupting them. Slowly clearing her throat, Hazuki nervously nodded to them.

" _Were…_ Were ya the ones who knocked out the guy? That jerk was tryin' to dine and dash again. The boss wouldn't be super happy if we let him get away again," she smiled.

The young boy smiled brightly at his companion. "We did well, didn't we, Takashi?" he chirped, as the man silently nodded.

"I apologize for wasting yer time," Hazuki quickly bowed. "Please stop by Asayu! I'll treat ya, for doin' this! The head chef, who's also my boss and Otousan is a _really_ great chef! Thank you _**so much**_ for catching him!" she emphasized, yanking the collar of the unconscious customer, pulling him back with her to the restaurant.

As the blond boy waved goodbye at her, a luxurious black car had soon approached the two of them. Once Hazuki was gone from their view, and the crowd had died down, the pair had gotten in, and sat down next to each other. Their faces had gone from a friendly look, to an inquisitive, thoughtful look. The name of the place had gotten them to think for a moment.

"… _Asayu_ …" the young boy repeated. "…She's Kou-chan's daughter, isn't she?"

The man looked over and nodded. "Kousuke-san and their family seem to be doing well,"

They passed by the place, watching customers filing out, waving goodbye with a smile on their faces. They saw Hazuki and a young woman emerge outside, politely bowing at them. As the young woman returned inside, Hazuki stared up into the sky with a solemn look on her face, not noticing the black car that had stopped in front of the place, before returning inside.

* * *

"…Kaori-chan! Hazuki-chan! Good news!"

As the Amano sisters were cleaning up the place for the day, the older man approached them, causing them to stop and look up from what they were doing. The exhausted Hazuki had sat down, eyeing her father, while the bright-eyed Kaori blinked at him.

"Did ya finally win the lotto, and we're getting a raise?" Hazuki snickered. " _Hell yeah!_ I've been savin' for that bike, ya know?"

Smacking her in the back of the head, Kousuke gave her a blank stare. "No wonder Okaasan was worrying about you," he grumbled. "All three of us will be meeting with some business associates…We're going to talk about expanding this place!" he gushed.

Kaori's face quickly lit up, approaching her father with a joyful look on her face. "That is such great news, Papa!" she squealed.

" _Ha_ … _Really?_ " the other Amano child grimaced, scratching the back of her short hair. "Well, count me out. I told ya, I'm not getting involved with that sort of business. Kao-chan's the one takin' over the place, isn't she, Oyaji?"

Kousuke pinched the bridge of his nose at his daughter's attitude. As he looked up, the owner watched his oldest daughter untie her bandanna revealing her straight, long bob cut hairstyle that was hidden underneath. While lazily scratching the back of her head, Hazuki began to wander towards the curtained area, leading towards the stairwell that connected the restaurant to their home.

"Hazuki-chan…" her father began. "Listen, you really…"

"Kao-chan, text me if it goes well, okay?" she said casually, lightly waving at the two of them. "I'm headin' to bed,"

"But, Onee-cha-"

Lightly touching Kaori's shoulder, Kousuke shook his head at her. "Leave her alone. Your Oneesan won't listen to anyone, don't have your hopes up when it comes down to her," he muttered with some disappointment in his voice.

"Otousan! Let's try to convince her, I'm sure we ca-"

"…Listen to me, Kaori. I've tried. But your so-called 'Oneesan', is a lost case. There's no hope for someone like her," Kousuke interrupted, shaking his head at her.

As their father walked back into the kitchen, he left his youngest daughter alone, to think to herself. However, standing hidden at the end of the stairwell, Hazuki let out a long sigh, before going back upstairs with a lonesome look on her face.

* * *

"O-Oneechan!"

It was three days since their father's little 'announcement'. Stopping in her place, to see the uniformed Kaori trying to chase her down, Hazuki eyed her younger sister, as they were heading to their respective schools: Kaori was going to the local high school, while Hazuki was heading to the station. The woman let out a large sigh, placing down her backpack to the ground and facing her little sister, who was completely out of breath trying to catch up with her.

Taking a step back, and inspecting Kaori from head to toe, Hazuki shook her head and lightly smiled at the long-haired teen. Her button up shirt was looking off, her skirt was still unzipped, and her school tie was tied wrong. Moving the two of them off to the side, the older Amano sister began fixing her sister's appearance.

"Ah~," Hazuki sighed. "I don't want you gettin' attacked by some perv. Mayu's still mad about _last_ time, remember?"

The girl could feel her face heating up in sheer embarrassment at her appearance, before shaking her head, remembering the topic at hand. "Uh, Oneechan. Listen...Can't you change your mind about going with us? I mean, Papa sounded like…"

Before she said anything else, a person on a motorcycle was speeding towards the two of them, causing Hazuki's face to quickly light up. Pulling off their helmet, a tall woman with long, dark lavender hair and gray eyes smiled and winked at the two Amano sisters, ignoring the current state between the two of them.

"Mornin' Hazuki and Kaori-chan!" she said proudly. "Need a ride to class, Hazuki? …Then again, I _am_ your ride for tonight,"

Looking at the two women, Kaori batted her eyes at her older sister, not knowing about her so-called 'plans' for tonight. "Huh? You're going out tonight, Oneechan?" Kaori questioned.

Picking up her backpack, the short-haired sister waved to her younger sister. "Goukon. Mayu wants me to come with her. I'll just drink and sleep over at Mayu's place if I end up missing the last train," she grinned, putting on her helmet.

" _ **Hah!**_ As if anything _bad_ will happen to you. You end up hurting more guys when you're drunk and crying, compared to when you're angry," Mayu joked, feeling her best friend slapping her arm.

As Mayu put on her helmet, she waved to Kaori and the pair drove off, leaving the worried Kaori standing there, watching the two. Looking away, the long-haired sister began to walk to school once more with an eerie feeling bubbling inside of her, knowing something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

"I'm already here and I brought my friend,"

Peering inside the place, Hazuki furrowed her eyebrows and quickly checked outside at the sign to see if they were really at the right place. It was a rival izakaya, owned by someone her father associated with…A place that Hazuki _definitely_ didn't want to go to. Hazuki hid behind the long haired woman, as they made way to their table and sat down. Her eyes looked at the handsome men who sat across from them. To her, they looked like they popped out of an expensive fashion magazine from Ginza.

Leaning over, the short-haired girl eyed the men suspiciously. " _How did ya get dragged into this? They don't look like the types to be hangin' out 'ere,_ " Hazuki whispered.

" _Hah? One of my senpais wants to hook up with one of them,_ " Mayu whispered, nudging her. " _Just play along,_ "

Before long, an older woman had approached the two of them with a bright smile on her face. As she waved at them, she noticed something was off with the guy's section. "Ah. Is Morinozuka-san not here yet?" she questioned, looking at the two men there.

"Morinozuka-san said he was taking care of something with Haninozuka-san," one of the men nodded, looking up from his phone.

"Anyways! This is Nakamura Mayu and Amano Hazuki, two of my kouhais at my school," the girl beamed. "Mayu-chan is an art major, and Hazuki-chan is a… _science_ major."

Mayu nodded to them. "Nice to meet you!" she said, before glancing over at her distracted best friend.

Quickly perking up, Hazuki awkwardly bowed to them. " _Nice to meet cha_ …" she mumbled with a dazed look on her face, feeling herself getting jabbed in the ribs by Mayu.

"Oh! Morinozuka-san!" one of them called out, waving their hand at their friend approaching the booth.

A tall man had approached the table, quietly greeting his friends. As Mayu felt her cheeks turning red at the sight of him, Hazuki was busy staring at the menu looking at the food and alcohol, thinking about what to get for herself. She didn't bother looking up, despite Mayu's frequent nudges for her personal opinion.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he muttered, taking a seat across from Hazuki. " _Ah_ ,"

Looking up from her menu, the brunette froze in her place, locking eyes with the man. Giving a curt nod, Hazuki noticed everyone suddenly became silent. Her large, blue eyes quickly looked over at everyone, before looking back at the man, wondering what just happened.

"Somethin' the matter?" she questioned.

"You're from Asayu."

Inspecting his face once more, the girl looked at his face once more, before realizing the connection. "…EH? HOLY SHIT, IT'S _YO_ -" she shouted, before feeling Mayu's hand covering her mouth.

"Well…Looks like Hazuki-chan knows Morinozuka-san," the girls' upperclassman laughed nervously. "Well! Let's order some drinks, shall we?"

While their drinks were being brought to them, everyone began to talk, getting to know one another. Only two who kept quiet were Hazuki and Takashi, both of them more preoccupied with some different matters. Their respective friends had urged them to speak with each other, but by the looks of things, they were already uncomfortable just being there.

Everyone else became lively while time went one, as the pair just listened into the conversation, casually speaking up when they had to. The seating arrangement had changed, and it left Hazuki sitting next to the tall male, leaving them quietly sipping their beverages or eating the food.

Taking another sip of her beer, the woman looked at Takashi. "I'm sorry for not talking much," she hiccupped, feeling the effects of the alcohol slowly getting to her.

She should've left earlier. It was already a good time to get her best friend and go hom-

" _Hazukiiiiiii~!_ You have my spare key right?" the lavender-haired woman hollered, looking at her buzzed friend.

It was too late. By the looks of things, Mayu had given signs that she wasn't going back with Hazuki to her place. She and one of the guys were drunk, looking like they were in a hurry to run off to a love hotel. Rolling her eyes, trying to hide her disappointment, the brunette let out a long sigh, drinking her water, and soon downing her third glass of rum and cola.

"Ah…You have fun, Mayu," she muttered, feeling a bit fuzzy in the head. "…I'll…head back to your place,"

As Hazuki got up, something felt a bit wrong with her. Even if she was wearing her favorite pair of comfy heels, she was still stumbling towards the exit and her head felt fuzzy. Quickly getting up, Takashi gently touched her arm, looking at the beet-faced woman, who looked like she was about to cry.

"…Are you okay?" Takashi questioned.

Pulling on his arm, the waitress was stumbling out of place, hoping that the others wouldn't see them or call them out. Out into the night, Hazuki leaned onto the man, trying to not look at him, and ignoring what was her conscious was screaming at her to _not_ do. She was already embarrassed doing this sort of thing with a guy, more or less a guy she just met.

"…Hey," the brunette began, her face turning shy.

"…Is it okay…If you stayed with me tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN._

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter Two**

* * *

"… _Is it okay…If you stayed with me tonight?"_

Everything felt hazy and vague for the woman after she made that bold remark. It wasn't until that irritating beeping that echoed throughout Mayu's apartment and that sudden urge to use the bathroom that caused Hazuki to wake up from her long slumber. As she sat up, her vision felt a tad bit blurry, realizing that her prescriptive colored lenses had popped out during her drunken walk here.

' _At least I made it here,'_ she sighed in relief, slowly pulling off the bright blue comforter off of her body.

What stopped her was a completely different story. These _weren't_ the clothes she wore to that goukon. Why was she wearing _**his**_ shirt? Why was _**he**_ next to her, sleeping in Mayu's bed with his arm around her?

Slowly wandering into the bathroom, Hazuki had taken a good look at herself in the mirror: Her hair and face was a complete mess. Touching her breasts…Yup, her bra was missing. Kneeling on the floor, the woman covered her face, thinking about the several possibilities that could have went down between the two of them.

' _Did we just…We couldn't…_ ' she thought in horror.

Reality had quickly set in. She was _only_ twenty. It was late Spring, and she was barely considered as an adult, seeing that she dressed up all pretty during her Coming of Age ceremony during January and she turned twenty last August. Other than her drunken escapades with Mayu and her classmates from high school and college…This was pretty much her first huge mistake as an adult.

"Hazuki, you _fuckin'_ _ **idiot**_ _!_ " the brunette cursed to herself.

Within minutes, she reluctantly emerged from the bathroom, swiping her clothes and her bra from the pile and quietly retreated back into the restroom to change. Taking off Takashi's shirt, she was greeted by what she assumed was his 'scent'. It wasn't some cheap cologne that she was used to smelling off of the male customers of Asayu. It made her feel relaxed and have that urge to crawl back into bed and _simply…_

' _Gah. Stupid. Stop being a creep,_ ' she cringed, releasing Takashi's shirt from her grasp and folding it properly.

A light knock was heard from outside of the bathroom, causing the woman to jump.

"… _Hazuki-san?_ "

"Ah! Are ya awake?" she spoke up, shuffling to put on her clothes, before opening the door.

Greeted by the towering male's shirtless bod, Hazuki couldn't help, but to stare. He had a six pack, like any other athlete, but paired up with whatever cologne he wore, she was reacting quite differently towards him. She wanted to _touch_ him. Possibly… _embrace_ him? He already was giving off that air that felt different compared to the customers she met, and the boys she knew in the past.

Eyeing her, Takashi lowered himself to her level, making eye contact with her, with a worried look on his face. "Are you still feeling sick?" he questioned, lightly patting her head.

Snapping out of her train of thought, the woman looked away. "Haha! N-No!" she laughed, waving a hand in front of her face.

"You needed to use the bathroom right?" Hazuki continued, shuffling past him. "If ya need to head out, I'll make sure the door's locked! Mayu will be pretty mad if I kept her place open fer robbers to come in!"

Closing the door behind her, the woman sat on the floor feeling her face turning bright red. It was terrible. How was she going to _explain_ this to Mayu? She got drunk and probably did something stupid last night that made her first time forgettable and nothing like those sappy romance movies or novels. It felt pitiful and embarrassing. She didn't even remember if she even _kissed_ him.

After a few minutes, a fully-clothed Takashi walked out, noticing the sighing Hazuki. She was sitting down on the floor, watching the news on tv. By the looks of things, she didn't even make or eat breakfast.

"…Are you going to head out now?" he questioned, as the woman quietly turned off the television and got up.

Smiling at him, Hazuki nodded, trying to keep the events of what happened last night in the back of her mind.

"Yeah, do you want to go out and get breakfast together?"

* * *

"Oh, you look like a cute doll, Kao-chan!"

Mayu's face turned bright pink, hugging Hazuki's little sister in pure delight. Kaori blushed, while Hazuki casually laughed at the two of them. Today was the day that Kaori and Kousuke were going to see the family that was going to 'save' the Amano family business. Both Mayu and Hazuki were standing outside the restaurant, waiting for the car to arrive, acting as a so-called 'bodyguard' for Kaori, who was wearing a kimono, and had her hair and makeup done by Mayu.

"Kaori-chan, if something bad happens, don't hesitate to call me or Mayu," Hazuki nodded, lightly patting her shoulder.

Slapping her best friend in the back, the woman grinned. "Yeah! Remember, I was _'part'_ of the Disciplinary Committee in high school!" Mayu laughed heartily. "…I'll scare off those son of bitches if they dare mess with you,"

The art student's face turned evil at her thoughts of torture, while Kaori clung onto her sighing sister. As their father emerged from the restaurant he eyed the sight of what happened, before looking at the smiling Mayu.

"Mayu-chan, _really_?" he sighed. "I don't want those people coming here and seeing Kaori-chan crying,"

"Ah! My bad," the woman sighed, gently patting the frightened teen.

"Oyaji, why did ya force Kao-chan dress up like this?" Hazuki remarked, looking at her sister's kimono and made-up hair. "We're not in the Showa Era," she huffed.

Smacking the woman in the back of the head, Kousuke glared at her. "The Morinozuka family is still a traditional family," he growled. "I'm not letting the _future head_ go to this meeting wearing casual clothes," he grumbled.

As a luxury car approached the four of them, Hazuki and Mayu reluctantly waved the other two goodbye, watching them leave. For the time being, they began to walk together towards the station, chatting with one another over what Kousuke had said. They were planning to kill time in the Downtown area while they were gone, and head back to open the restaurant by the time those two had gotten back.

" ** _Morinozuka…_** " Mayu echoed. "You know, doesn't that name sound familiar, especially to _you_?" she questioned, nudging the brunette.

"Hah? What are you _saying_?"

A devilish smile formed on the violet-haired woman's face, pulling her best friend to the side. "You _know~_ ," she giggled. " _That tall, handsome guy with the six pack that you went home with. You know, that same guy, who you want to fu-_ "

Hazuki's face turned bright red, shoving the woman away from. "Ahhhh! _Shhhh!_ " she squealed. "Don't say that out loud, idiot! I'm not that d-desperate! Besides, it's not like we're going to see him again…"

"…Maybe," Mayu remarked, shaking her head. "But, judging by look on your face… I haven't seen you like this in a while,"

The brunette looked down and let out a long sigh. "…Still, it's been three years. I still feel like it's my fault,"

As Mayu gently hugged her depressed friend, the two of them had entered a posh café, hoping they would forget their worries for the time being.

* * *

"It's been a while, Akira-kun,"

Bowing politely at the head of the Morinozuka family, Kousuke smiled at the bearded man, who returned the polite bow. They were sitting together in a tatami mat room, while Kaori glanced around with a curious look on her face. The dark-haired man looked over to Kaori and smiled at her. Her eyes met with the older man, and she froze up, causing the two men to laugh.

"…Your daughter looks mature for her age. Are you sure she's not your eldest daughter?" Akira questioned.

Waving a hand in the air, Kousuke sighed. "Oh no. Kaori and Hazuki are polar opposites," he chuckled. "Both of them actually end up working well with each other,"

Kaori bowed to him and smiled, while the man lightly nodded. "…Kousuke-kun," Akira began. "I know your family has been through a rough time because of… _her_ , but…"

"…But…?"

"It's already difficult seeing that most of the older generation is aware of what happened to your family. Associating with you and your restaurant, without a proper 'plan', is going to ruin not just my family, but also the Haninozuka family's reputation…" he explained, looking at the both of them.

Closing his eyes, the brunette let out a long sigh. "Akira-san, both Kaori and I came here hoping for _some_ help to save Asayu," he said sternly. "We are willing to work with you and your family, as long as it helps ours,"

"…I haven't finished yet," Akira continued. "I know both of you want your place to still keep going. That's why we should re-establish your family in a more… _proper_ manner. Originally, I had expected your eldest daughter to be here. It would help,"

A blank look formed on Kousuke's face. "Why do you need Hazuki? I told you, she's not willing to-"

"She's going to Tokyo University, isn't she? Having her here, we could have pay for her tuition in exchange for what I'm about to offer," Akira remarked. "But, instead, we'll pay for Kaori-san's tuition, assuming she's going to college,"

Confusion arose from the Amano family, as the father and the daughter looked at each other. Furrowing his eyebrows, the man looked at his associate with suspicion.

"…I want your daughter, Kaori, to be betrothed to my eldest son, Takashi," he said. "I want everyone to understand, that we're still clearly on good grounds, despite what happened. I know Takashi is a good man, he will take care of Kaori-san,"

Kaori looked at the man, trying to think of a proper way to answer. '… _Is this right?_ ' she thought to herself, her face looking like she was clearly shaken by the offer.

"Kaori?" her father questioned looking at the teenager with concern.

" _Papa…I…_ "

The door slid open. There stood Takashi, fresh from coming back from club activities. He politely bowed to both Kousuke and Kaori, who returned the bow. He slowly made way towards his father and sat properly next to him, leaving the Amano family representatives stunned by his appearance.

"Kousuke-kun. Kaori-san. This is my eldest son, Takashi," Akira said, before looking at his son.

"Takashi, this is your bride, Kaori-san,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN._

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter Three**

* * *

" _Takashi, this is your bride, Kaori-san,"_

Letting out a large sneeze, Hazuki pouted, cracking open the door to let some air into the restaurant. Pulling out her cell phone out of her apron, the brunette stretched for a bit. It was around 4PM. An hour before the place had opened, and she was waiting for Mayu to come back from the store.

"Sheesh. Oyaji and Kaori-chan are taking their time coming back," she grumbled, wandering towards the seating area, and laying down on the tatami mats.

She let out a large yawn, wanting to take a quick nap before her father and sister came back from the Morinozuka's. Instead, she was texting her fellow classmates for the time being, trying to keep herself amused and awake. However, her little work was proven futile, as the woman found herself slowly drifting off.

"…I'm back," Mayu beamed, closing the door behind her. "Hazuki-chaaaan~ Let's head upstairs and eat- _Geh_ ,"

Mayu stared at the sleeping woman before sitting down at one of the chairs.

' _Mayu-chan. Oneechan's not answering her phone,  
But if you're still in the restaurant, Otousan and I are bringing home a guest, so please stick around to meet him!  
\- Kaori-chan._'

The woman stared at the text before eyeing her napping best friend. Shehad that feeling that she knew who was coming to this place, and wasn't feeling too happy about it one bit. Scratching the back of her dyed hair, Mayu let out a long sigh. She didn't want to be part of this, but she felt bad for her best friend.

* * *

 _"…_ Hazuki? We're bac- Really?"

It was more than obvious who it was. Mayu stared at Takashi, who had entered the place behind Hazuki's father and sister. She couldn't help, but to give him that 'You serious?' look to him, before looking the Amano family.

"Mayu-chan! Why didn't you bring Oneechan back to her room?!" Kaori whined. "She's going to get sick!"

"Duh, I wanted her to _'meet'_ your guest," she laughed.

The chef shook his head, before kicking the sleeping woman. "Hazuki! Wake up!" he barked, noticing his daughter being unresponsive, before leaning down, and noticing she was snoring.

"Well, I can try hoisting up to her room," Mayu sighed, wandering over and lifting her best friend onto her back.

As everyone watched Mayu struggling to carry the woman back to the residential area, Takashi strided over and plucked the sleeping Hazuki off of her back and into her arms. As Kaori and Kousuke batted their eyes in surprise, the quickly shuffled over to him, while the other woman eyed the man with a slightly defeated look on her face.

"…Can you show me to her room?" the taller male questioned.

"Takashi-kun! I'm extremely sorry about this!" Kousuke bowed.

A smile formed on the man's face, while Mayu had wandered on ahead, trying to keep herself from grinning. As they were heading into the Amano household, the pair didn't bother conversing with one another while Mayu had lead them to Hazuki's room. As she cracked open the door, she looked at the man thoughtfully.

"…You know…" the lavender-haired woman began. "…It's pretty bad that you're engaged to Kaori-chan. Hazuki-chan was extremely embarrassed over what happened between you two,"

He kept silent.

Entering the cluttered room, Takashi gazed at the various astronomy posters that filled up Hazuki's wall, while noticing a large telescope that was nearby her window. As he placed her on her bed, the man sat down and looked at her for a brief moment, gazing at her sleeping face.

"… _The moon and the stars are beautiful tonight…"_

 _Gazing at her bare silhouette, Takashi looked at Hazuki who was sitting on Mayu's bed, staring absently out the window. He was lying next to her, looking at her dreamy expression. They were barely awake, and Hazuki had been talking nonsense for the past hour in her dazed, drunken state._

" _You know…" she began. "…Someday…I want to go to a place where I could be surrounded by the stars."_

 _Looking over at him, she gently touched his face. "Hey…What is your dream?"_

Gently jabbing his cheek, Mayu eyed the man, before a catty grinned formed on the woman's face. He snapped out of his little dream state to look at her, as she giggled at him.

"What did you two do, anyways?" she questioned, wiggling her eyebrows.

A frown formed on Takashi's face, before he quietly got up and began walking towards the door.

"…We didn't do anything," he replied.

Watching him leave the room, Mayu looked at Hazuki whose eyes slowly opened, and her face bright red. As she sat up, the brunette looked at her best friend, clearly unable to say anything to her.

"I…really should've expected this," Hazuki remarked, shaking her head. "It was hard to keep still,"

Her body felt strange. If her best friend wasn't in the room…What could she do? Simply wake up, and seduce the poor guy like some sick woman? Glancing down, the brunette closed her eyes. Her chest felt tight, her eyes began to water. This felt terrible. Her first crush in the longest time is engaged to her little sister.

"Hazuki…" Mayu muttered, hugging her.

"…I-I'll be fine," she sighed. "I…probably need some time to just accept this and be supportive!"

* * *

" _I hate this, I hate this…_ "

Glaring at her father who was laughing heartily with the other men, Hazuki stood in the ballroom, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed. Tights and heels were her thing. A brand-named cocktail dress and heels? Not so much. Sure, with her being single, she was bound to be approached by some rich guys, but being dolled up into some princess felt irritating. Her legs were exposed, and she was being eyed by some guys around her age…She really needed a drink right now.

"Oneechan, just do it for Papa, okay?" Kaori whispered to her.

It was a formal ceremony to announce Kaori's engagement to Takashi. As the Amano sisters were sticking close together, they looked around, trying to ignoring the people who were gossiping about their family.

"… _Aren't those girls…?_ "  
" _Yeah, they're from_ _ **that**_ _family,_ "  
" _I heard their grandmother is coming here as well,_ "  
" _ **That**_ _woman? Sheesh. I hope her granddaughter isn't such a_ _ **leech**_ _like her and her mother was,_ "

Hazuki had the urge to approach the gossiping women to say what was on her mind. Other than their great-grandmother committing a terrible sin back then, she never heard of anything terrible that occurred in her family, other than they were struggling to make a better name for themselves… Something that Hazuki _didn't_ want to be involved in one bit.

"I…I'm going to get a drink," Hazuki muttered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

As Kaori nodded at her, the brunette slowly walked away from her, trying to keep herself calm. She didn't want to lose her cool, during her sister's time to shine. Grabbing a champagne flute, the woman stood there drinking the bubbly beverage, trying to see if she can spot Takashi within the crowd. She was hoping to find him, and probably get Kaori and him to talk to each other.

"I never seen you here before," a male voice spoke up.

Batting her eyes, Hazuki looked at the man who was hovering over her, and giving her a catty grin. A look that she's used to seeing Mayu give to men…That same sign either said: " _Haha. I'm onto you._ ", or " _I'm interested in you, let's sleep together!_ "

Reluctantly smiling at him, the brunette nodded towards him.

"Ah, really?" she said, cutely. "I'm Hazuki,"

That cute-like voice sickened her. She needed a plan to simply excuse herself, and get back to her sister.

" _ **Oh?**_ Aren't you supposed to be the heiress to the Amano family, _Ha-zu-ki-chan~_?" he said, getting closer to her, causing her to back up into the wall. "You're closer in age with Takashi-san, but I heard you're not engaged to him?"

His hand traced on the curves of her body, his face leaning close to her, while inching his fingers up her legs. He smelled faintly like alcohol…

"Ahaha. S-Sorry! I need to use the bathroom!" she smiled, turning around and slowly walking off.

Without a second thought, the man began to follow her…Meanwhile, adjusting his glasses, gray eyes looked over at the sight of what was going on. Letting out a brief sigh, the bespectacled man looked up at his upperclassmen with a calm look on his face.

"Morinozuka-senpai, Haninozuka-senpai," he began. "That _**woman**_ you were just talking about, just ran outside,"

A pair of eyes looked at Hazuki who was retreating out into the hallway, with the stumbling man following her. The boy looked at Takashi, who silently nodded to him. The pair quietly tried to get out of the crowd only to encounter people approaching and greeting Takashi with a smile, congratulating him for his engagement. His eyes kept a close eye on the hallway, waiting to see the woman coming back inside safe and sound.

* * *

 _This is bad…_

Hazuki stood inside the bathroom stall, wondering what she could do. Her phone was with her sister, so it was impossible for her to call Mayu to pick her up. She wanted to leave and escape this whole thing, hoping she wouldn't have to hurt the guy for making a move on her. Her feet ached. Her legs were cold. She simply wanted to head home and just pass out.

'… _Just go,_ ' the brunette encouraged herself, slapping her cheeks.

Taking off her heels, Hazuki left the stall and checked her appearance once more, before leaving the bathroom. As she wandered out, the man was nowhere in sight. However…

" _Oneechan~,_ " a voice called out to her.

A hand wrapped around her waist, causing the woman to freeze up. A taller man, with ash red hair stood next to her, causing her to drop her shoes to the floor. He looked a bit younger in age than her. Possibly someone who had just entered college.

"… _Mori-senpai wanted me to get you,_ " he whispered into her ear.

" _Mori-senpai?_ " Hazuki echoed. "You're his kouhai?"

Looking away, the woman let out a sigh. "I'll be fine, don't worry, uh…"

"Hikaru, Mori-senpai wanted _both_ of us to get that girl," another voice chimed in.

Another man appeared before her, putting an arm around Hazuki's bare shoulders. Batting her eyes, the woman quickly broke away and looked at the pair before her. They were twins, who had the same face, yet different hair color and hair styles. Taking her heels into her hands, Hazuki smiled at the two of them with a nervous smile on her face.

"…Morinozuka-san asked you to get me, right?" she said. "…Thank you, but…please watch over my sister rather than me. She…might need bodyguards more than I do,"

"Hazuki!"

The man from earlier waved at her, as the woman slightly grimaced at the sight of him. She reluctantly waved goodbye towards the twins, forcing herself to approach the man, pretending he was her date. Hazuki had a plan bubbling in her head, despite knowing she should've just ditched him and run back to the ballroom. With her hand gripping onto back of her heels, Hazuki took one last look at the entrance of the ballroom, before following him into a more… _secluded_ area.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN.

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow  
Chapter Four**

* * *

It was strange.

Takashi looked at the sighing twins as they re-entered the ballroom, but didn't have Hazuki with them. Furrowing his eyebrows, he was about to approach them, only to see Kaori already coming towards him. With a worried look on her face, he _knew_ something was wrong. Turning towards the doorway, Takashi had quietly exited the ballroom, making a quick dash into the hallway, trying to search for Hazuki.

" _You…don't have a boyfriend, do you?_ "

From where she stood, her back pressing against the wall, Hazuki felt disgusted.

Was this how she was that night? Creeping up on Takashi like sick pervert and taking advantage of him? She felt like she really needed to apologize to him. After smelling the alcohol mixed in with his terrible cologne, the woman wanted to puke. She felt his body pressing against hers, his hand inching up her leg, trying to make way into a more _secluded_ area of her body.

" _If I had someone I like, what would you do?_ " she whispered into his ear.

"You're not talking about Morinozuka-san, are you?" he smirked.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Hazuki glared at him. "So what if _**I am**_ … _?_ "

"I mean…Women in the Amano family most likely snatch away other men. I'm _**already engaged**_ to a woman myself, so I don't mind dumping her for you. After all… You probably must be _good in be-_ "

Shoving him away, the brunette smiled at him eerily as he looked at her with a tiny smirk. Pushing back her messy locks that covered her caked face, Hazuki began cracking her knuckles.

" _What?_ _**Picking a fight with me?**_ _Here_?" he laughed. "You _do_ know this is your sister and Morinozuka-san's official engagement party. Your family's reputation is _already-_ "

"Already fuckin' ruined, _I know_ ," the woman growled. "But, as much as I hate it… I don't want to be used by men like you,"

Her heart was aching. Why did she get herself into this mess? She had to leave after this…She _needed_ to leave. This was already a mistake being here and doing such a stupid thing.

Without thinking, Hazuki had punched the man square in the face. A high pitched scream had echoed throughout the empty hallway. Watching him collapse in front of her, she blinked a few times before letting out a long sigh of relief. Picking up her shoes, the woman knew she had to leave. Even if it was going to be a long walk, Hazuki needed to go to Mayu's apartment. She already messed everything up for her sister…For _him_.

"Ah… You've really done it," an older woman sighed.

From a distance, Hazuki stared at the kimono-clad, silver haired woman who cupped her cheek at looked at the sight of what had happened. A frown formed on the younger woman's face at the sight of her, before she continued to walk past her, not bothering to look at the woman in the eyes.

"Aren't you afraid of what your father is going to say?" she remarked, eyeing her.

After a brief pause, the brunette quickly shook her head.

"…After what happened that got Oyaji riled up for this? _Hell nah_!" Hazuki barked. "If I need to live out on the streets starvin' to death and have my freedom, I would rather do that than to live this damn life! _...Fuckin' Baba_."

Storming away from the sight, Hazuki closed her eyes, and headed towards the exit...Only to bump into someone. Stumbling back, she felt a hand quickly snatching her wrist, pulling her forward and helping her regain her balance. Already, the woman had another apology stirring up in her head.

"S-Sorry," she muttered, before looking up at her so-called 'savior'.

"There you are," Takashi muttered. "Kaori-san was looking for you,"

How embarrassing. The woman could feel her heart stopping at the sight of the Morinozuka heir. Her face quickly turned red, as she bowed to the taller male.

"T-Thank you…" she said. "But, I'm heading home now!" she lied, looking up with him with a sheepish smile.

A questionable look formed on Takashi's face. "Are you sick?" he questioned.

"N-No! I'm perfectly fine! I'll see ya!"

Already darting towards the exit, Hazuki could feel her head screaming at herself for what she just did. She wasn't at all okay. Hazuki wanted to talk to him, apologize for whatever happened between the two of them, and just get it over with…But it was _hard_.

' _I'm done for…'_

* * *

"Come on, _**sleepy head**_. You're hiding under there like the world is going to end,"

Sitting on her bed, Mayu gently jabbed Hazuki who was crying underneath the comforter. It was morning. The depressed Hazuki arrived at Mayu's place at 1AM, scaring off her best friend's one night stand. The lavender-haired woman _knew_ something like this would happen. With her best friend being smitten with her little sister's fiancé, it was obvious there was going to be some trouble between the two of them.

" _IT_ _ **IS**_ _GOIN' TO END!_ " she whined. " _WHY THA HELL DID I RUN AWAY FROM HIM?_ "

"It's obvious that you actually _do_ like the guy," Mayu shrugged, watching her friend's head pop up from underneath the comforter. "I mean, he is pretty manly. I assumed you _at least_ saw him shirtless, so he seemed to be your type,"

" _Hah_?" Hazuki scoffed. "What does Takashi-san bein' shirtless have to do with anythin'?"

Rolling her eyes, the other woman gently patted her back. "You _**were**_ the baseball team manager in high school, ' _Mad Dog_ ' Amano-san. I'm pretty sure out of all those guys in the team, with the exception of _him_ , Morinozuka-san seems like he's perfect for you,"

Lightly growling at her laughing friend, Hazuki laid back down, and let out a long sigh. She knew she had to go home sooner or later.

"Mayu-chan," the brunette began. "…I want Kaori-chan to be happy…"

"I know," she chimed. "I won't force you to leave this bed, nor force you out of my place. You were heartbroken before, weren't you? I know it hurts, but… Maybe, with Morinozuka-san coming into your life, and being engaged to your sister…He's probably _not_ the one,"

"Right," Hazuki sighed.

"I'll go visit Asayu for a bit," Mayu remarked. "At least eat something, because I don't want to come back here with you dying of starvation,"

As the art student left Hazuki alone, she reluctantly sat up and looked at the clock. It was fine for her to sleep a bit more. Her body felt exhausted. She didn't want to see her father…and she didn't want to see her sister or Takashi as well…Heck, she _never_ wanted to go back home, and think about that engagement, nor confront them about that little spat she had with that creep…If they even found out about it, of course.

 _Ding dong._

Did Mayu forget her keys?

Reluctantly pulling herself out of the bed, Hazuki shivered at the cold air that filled the air, realizing that her sleep attire composing of a borrowed t-shirt and panties didn't keep her warm. Dragging herself to the door, the dreary brunette slowly cracked open the door, feeling the cold breeze coming into the apartment. It was _too_ cold outside for sure. She knew she should've kept her bra on.

"Mayu-chan…Why did ya forget tha keys?" she whined, wincing at the bright sunlight. "I swear, ya said _I_ was irresponsible,"

"Mayu-san _told_ me to come here,"

Frozen in her place, the woman did a double take, rubbing her eyes and looking at Takashi gazing down at her. As she tried to slam the door shut, he quietly held the door open, easily overpowering her… His body was hovering over hers, his eyes looking down at her face. With him cornering her at the front doorway, it was already hard for her to escape.

"S-She told ya to come here?" Hazuki grumbled, slowly crossing her arms over her chest to cover herself. " _That bitch…_ "

"Something the matter?" he questioned.

" _ **OF COURSE**_ , SOMETHIN' IS THE MATTER!" she screeched, feeling her face turning hot.

Gazing down at her and inspecting her current state, Takashi felt his face turning bright, before quietly looking away from her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"L-Listen, whatever happened between the two of us that night… With me bein' drunk, you takin' me here… _**Everything**_. Don't tell Kaori," the woman said with a stern look. "I don't want her to get the wrong idea about us,"

 _"…It's pretty bad that you're engaged to Kaori-chan. Hazuki-chan was extremely embarrassed over what happened between you two,"_

Remembering Mayu's words, the male cupped her cheek and brushed away her hair. "Hazuki, listen, I…"

"M-Mayu-chan probably asked you to take me home right?" Hazuki noted, managing to slip away from him. "I'll go change, haha,"

Shuffling around the room, Hazuki quietly made way to the bathroom, carrying a small pile of clothes. Locking the door behind her, the woman sat on the ground closing her eyes. It was terrible. Her heart was thumping in her chest, her face was cherry red. Touching her cheek, Hazuki let out a long sigh. She wanted him to _touch_ her again, even if it was just simply holding her hand.

"…This is for your own good, Hazuki, "


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN._

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter Five**

* * *

"…Aren't we headin' to Asayu?"

A suspicious Hazuki eyed Takashi, as she sat near him in the back of the car. Giving her a quick glance, the male simply shrugged. Something was up, and she didn't know what to say. Her eyes glanced out the tinted windows, trying to pick up they were going.

By the looks of things, they were heading towards the downtown area…Possibly a shopping district.

' _Why there?'_ she thought, furrowing her eyebrows, giving him a wary look.

As the car pulled up to a stop, Takashi had walked out of the car and opened the door for Hazuki, causing the woman to reluctantly get out with him. Scanning her surroundings, the brunette gaped at the sight of the brand named stores, before looking over at Takashi.

" _ **G-Ginza?!**_ " she nearly shouted. "W-Why are we at Ginza?!"

"I wanted to get a present for your sister," he replied, without a second thought.

… _She should've known._

"Oh… ** _No wonder_** ," Hazuki grinned childishly, nudging him. "Takashi-san, you romantic guy, _you~_!" she giggled.

The taller male looked at her quietly, looking at her smile for a brief moment, before he quietly began to walk down the street towards a department store. As she followed behind him, Hazuki realized that the distance between them had slowly widened, realizing that she was already having a hard time keeping up.

' _Damn it,_ ' she cursed in her head. "Takashi-san! W-Wait up!" she called out.

"Ah," the man paused, slowing down his pace to a stop, realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry,"

"I-I know you're a tall guy an' all, but jeez!" Hazuki sighed.

Taking her hand into his, the dark-haired male began to walk once more, not noticing her face turning bright red, while they walked together. Various girls looked at the male, admiring him as they passed by him, while others were bemoaning the fact that he already had a girlfriend. It was something that she wasn't exactly used to, compared hanging out with a bunch of rowdy jocks, where girls just whined about the noise.

 _'Was he **that** popular in high school or something?_ ' the woman thought, realizing the situation she was in. ' _But...Isn't this like a date?_ '

…This is what she envisioned. An ideal date with him. Right?

"What do you think Kaori-san would like?" he questioned, gazing into one of the windows.

"H-Hah?" she stuttered, snapping out of her train of thought. "K-Kao-chan…would probably like anythin'…as long as it's from you," she nodded.

A tiny smile formed on his face, as his grip on her hand tightened. "…Alright," Takashi replied.

Hazuki didn't want to let go of his hand. It was already a bad idea in the first place for her to even be close to him, more or less be seen like this. She felt happy, and wanted this little 'date' to go on for a bit longer. _Yet…_

'… _I don't want him to let me go_ …'

* * *

 _Whack!_

A sharp pain surged through Hazuki's cheek, as she stood there in silence, touching her cheek. Shortly after arriving at Asayu, Hazuki's father who had been waiting for her. It was clear that he was fuming, enraged over the fact that his daughter was gone for nearly a whole day.

"…I heard what happened last night, Hazuki," Kousuke growled. "Seducing and knocking out a potential business partner's son. Cursing out your Obaachan. Running away during your little sister's party. If it wasn't for Mayu telling me where you were, I would've called the cops! What is the matter with you?! Are you _trying_ to destroy our business?!"

Keeping her silence, the woman instead returned to her room, much to her father's dismay.

"Takashi-kun, I apologize for showing such a sight to you," the older male sighed, shaking his head. "Kaori's not going to be back until later tonight, so it's fine if you want to hang out," he smiled.

"Can I drop this off in Kaori-san's room?" Takashi questioned, holding up his bagged gift.

Taking a quick glance at the bag, Kousuke simply nodded at him. "Her room is next door to Hazuki's. Compared to that girl, you can actually sit in there peacefully," he said.

As Takashi was making way up the stairs towards the residential area, he heard footsteps stomping throughout the place, assuming it was Hazuki. Once he had reached the hallway, he saw the woman looking at him, before storming off into her bedroom.

"…Hazuki…"

* * *

In her room, Hazuki let out a long sigh, while she sat on her bed. Even after a while...Her cheek still hurts. She was planning to head out again, and possibly stay the night at Mayu's, just so she wouldn't have to deal with her father. Deep down, she _wanted_ to cry. After what happened in the past few days…She didn't even want to be in this household anymore.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Hazuki?" Takashi questioned, slowly cracking open the door.

Greeted by the brunette, who had her back to him, the man approached her, with a slightly worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"… _Yeah_ ," she whispered.

Sitting next to her, Takashi placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing her turning towards him. Hazuki's eyes were quickly filled with tears, her face clearly showing her bitter frustration.

"…I hate this," she said. "I want to leave this house, but…I don't want to leave my sister behind with all this,"

Touching her cheek, the man quietly inspected her face. Her cheeks were puffy, her eyes were red. Brushing away her tears with his thumb, Takashi leaned in to give her a hug, causing her to bury her face into his shoulder. It was _hard_. Hazuki wanted to hold him like this forever, not wanting him to let her go. She didn't want to keep silent about this any more.

"… _you_ …" she muttered.

"What?" he questioned.

"… _I like you, Takashi-san_ ," Hazuki muttered, slowly raising up her head and looking up at him. "I **really** like you, but… If I get close to you…I might do something I might _**regret**_ …"

The man's cheeks could feel his cheeks turning hot. It was a sincere confession coming from her. For a brief moment, he kept silent, closing his eyes, wondering what to say to her.

"…Hazuki," he began. "Can you _**at least**_ remember what did you did that night?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Hazuki gave a childish pout. "Why are you asking me this? I was drunk obviously. Other than askin' you to come home with me and wakin' up with you naked, everything else is a blur," she huffed.

Leaning forward, Takashi looked at the now-blushing brunette before him, before giving her a brief kiss.

"… _That's it_ ," he whispered.

Batting her eyes, the woman gaped at his statement, covering her lips, and feeling herself stumbling backwards. She _really_ didn't do anything that night. Hazuki felt like screaming. Her actions from last night were absolutely terrible, and she was glad she didn't go through with it.

"Wait," Hazuki spoke up, quickly sitting up. "W-We _really_ didn't do anything that night? T-Then w-why…"

"You did a lot of things, but we only just kissed," the man nodded, gently patting her head.

Looking down for a brief moment, the woman simply forced a smile on her face. "Really? _Haha_ ," she said. "I must've done something silly. I'm sorry,"

"…It's fine," he muttered, touching her cheek.

The two of them looked at each other. Everything became silent. As they got closer, they kissed once more.

 _I want_ _ **more**_.

Chewing on her lip, the woman wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck, pulling him down with her onto her bed and kissing him. Burying his face into her neck, the man began to kiss her neck, his hands slowly pushing up her blouse, revealing her lacy bra. Takashi's hands slowly made way towards her back, trying to unhook her bra, yet the woman quickly stopped him, much to her embarrassment.

" _I-I can't_ ," Hazuki moaned, looking away. "I don't want to regret thi _-_ "

Leaning down to kiss her, the man's face turned bright red, hugging her tightly in his arms.

"Then…I'll make it so _**both**_ of us won't regret it,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN._

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter Six**

* * *

"You're going back to Mayu's house, aren't you?"

Gently touching Hazuki's face, Takashi gazed at the brunette before him, as she covered herself up with her comforter out of embarrassment. His dark eyes gazed at her shy face, peering down at the bare woman, while she was hiding from him. They were laying in her bed after what happened between the two in the last hour while trying to keep themselves quiet, and not letting Hazuki's father hear the two of them.

"I am," she muttered, popping her head from underneath the blanket. "Are ya going to wait in Kao-chan's room?"

"…Probably," he replied, brushing away her locks.

"…Then…I should get dressed. You should do the same thing," Hazuki nodded.

Putting an arm around her, cradling her in his arms, the man leaned down and kissed her, not showing signs of letting go. "Let me hold you a bit longer,"

A sheepish smile formed on her face, as she lightly jabbed him in the cheek. "...What are ya tryin' to pull?" she laughed.

"Nothing," Takashi replied, burying his face into her neck and kissing it.

"You're _**definitely**_ pullin' something," she laughed, placing a hand through his dark hair. "You're going to make your future wife blush if you keep saying those things,"

Raising up his head, Takashi inspected her face, and gently kissed her forehead. "…I wouldn't have told you those things if I wasn't serious about this," he replied softly.

"Then _why-_ "

The man's face had slowly turned red. Looking away from her, Takashi hugged the woman, trying to hide his shy face.

"…I have my reasons,"

* * *

"Mayu-chan! Are you free tonight? Let's go drinking!"  
"Eh~? It'll be bad if I bring you back with me. Hazuki-chan will murder me~"

Eyeing her best friend, Hazuki was sitting at an outside bench at their university, adjusting some wires. She was doing a project, while her single classmates were surrounding Mayu flirting with her. The lavender-haired student smiled sweetly at them, while Hazuki let out a long sigh, trying to ignore their loud voices, before eventually hearing her name being called out.

" _Hazuki-chaaaaan!_ " one of the guys called out. "Let's go drinkin' tonight!"

"Why?! I want to finish this!" she shouted. "Go take Mayu-chan and some other girls!"

"Miyama-senpai is going to be there!" another guy shouted. "He wants to see you again!"

Hazuki sat there with a stunned look on her face before Mayu slapped the guy in the back of the head. After a moment of gathering her thoughts, the woman quietly stood up, and began to take a walk alone. With a quick apology to the other guys, Mayu had taken their belongings with her, and quickly ran after her best friend.

"Hazuki-chan!" Mayu called out. " _ **Waiiiiiiitttttt!**_ "

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the woman let out long sigh. "…He wants to see me again…"

"We're only drinking, right?" Mayu smiled. "I _mean-_ "

"…But I'm a terrible drinker 'member!" Hazuki whined. "What if I do somethin' stupid and drag Senpai to your place like I did with Takashi-san?!"

"But you two didn't do anything remember?" Mayu sighed. "He's engaged to your little sister, it's not like you two did anything _ba-_ "

The woman stopped at the sight of Hazuki's blushing face. Watching her kneel onto the ground filled with despair, Mayu stared at her, before eventually realizing what was going on.

"…Did you two do actually _did_ _ **it**_ together? _**When?**_ " she questioned, stunned at the sight. "…I mean, you went to my place on Saturday, stayed the night…I left you there, asked Morinozuka to pick you up and you returned home _Sunda-_ _**SUNDAY?! TWO DAYS AGO?! HAZUKI. HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!**_ "

"IT JUST HAPPENED, OKAY?!" Hazuki bemoaned. "I WAS CRYING. THEN WE KISSED, AND THEN I WANTED MORE SO HE _SAID-_ "

Bypassers watched the spectacle going down, with Hazuki on the verge of tears, while Mayu was trying to help her. It wasn't before long, however that the light-haired woman took notice of the watchers, and glared at them, shooing them away.

Kneeling down to her level, Mayu let out a sigh, trying to keep herself calm and collective. "…I really hope Kaori-chan isn't going to find out…I mean, what if she actually likes him too?" the woman questioned furrowing her eyebrows. "You two can't just be fooling around behind her back."

Looking down for a brief moment, the brunette forced a smile on her face.

"…Of course, I _have_ to eventually give him up," Hazuki replied.

"…I can't live like this forever after all,"

* * *

"Yo, Hazuki-chan, it's been a while!"

It was 8 PM, inside of an izakaya. A bright smile formed on the tall, tanned male as waved at the reluctant Hazuki, who was sitting at a table with her high school friends. She quickly looked away out of embarrassment after seeing the man's handsome face, before some of the guys hollered at him, saying their greetings. Gently touching her best friend's shoulder, Hazuki looked at her out of desperation.

"…I'm _leavin'-_ "

"Miyama-senpai! It's been a while!" Mayu chirped, smacking the other woman's arm, without a second thought.

The shy Hazuki took another good look at him, inspecting his overall appearance. Dark hair, bright blue eyes. He was holding his blazer in one arm, and clearly was sweating from running to the restaurant. Peering down at his kouhai, the man eyed the brunette before looking at Mayu. Miyama Touma, the former shortstop at her old high school baseball team.

"Something wrong with her?" he questioned.

"She hasn't seen you in a while," the lavender-haired woman laughed.

"H-Hey… Touma-kun," she stuttered.

"Sheesh, you're _**extremely**_ outta of it, Hazuki-chan," Touma smiled. "We haven't seen each other in, like, what? _5 years?_ "

"Stop it," she growled, flipping him off. "Man, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You still act like one," he grinned, shaking his head at her. "At least you look like a cute girl now,"

"C'mon, you two stop flirting," one of the guys laughed.

 ** _"We're not flirting!" "We're not flirting!"_**

The two of them looked at each other childishly, as a few people shuffled around, eventually having both Touma and Hazuki sitting across from each other. With Mayu sitting next to Hazuki, she looked at the pair who had quickly made up after a minute of glaring, slapping each other's hands like little kids, and taking their first drinks of their beers. Rolling her eyes, the woman couldn't help, but to snicker at the two of them.

"…I wonder what would've happened if you two _actually_ dated," Mayu remarked to herself.

" ** _HAH?_** " the paired questioned eyeing her.

"Yeah, didn't you ask her out back then?"  
"Shh. I think Amano-chan is still depressed over what happened during the Koushien!"  
"Koushien?! Miyama-senpai, you asked her out while we were competing in the Koushien?!"

Putting down her glass, Hazuki shook her head at them. "…Stuff happened between us and it went terribly wrong," she began. "That's _that_ …So, let's just drink our worries away, okay?!"

With a bright smile on her face, she began to drink down her beer while Touma watched her, trying to hold back the urge to laugh. Instead, he casually took sips of his drink, before hearing her slam down her glass, asking for a refill from the waiter.

"…Hazuki-chan," he began. "Did something happen to you?"

"Why do you want to know? Did something happen to _you_?" she joked.

Putting down his glass, the older male closed his eyes. "Something _did_ happen to me," Touma sighed, trying to keep a smile on his face.

Letting out a childish huff, Hazuki shook her head at him. "Okay then," she muttered, before feeling his hand touching hers.

Looking at him, the brunette felt her cheeks turning hot. As Touma inched closer to her, their shoulders touched, causing her body to freeze up. Her eyes darted towards the others who were casually fooling around, not paying any attention to the pair. Hazuki could see his face inching close to hers, smelling the alcohol emitting from his lips.

" _Hazuki…_ " he whispered into her ear.

Touma had a serious look on his face. That recognizable face that she remembered from the other night. That same face that _**she**_ had when she confessed her feelings to Takashi.

' _No…_ ' she thought. ' _Nonononononono. Not now!_ ' she begged in her head, trying to look away from him.

" _You know, after all this time, I want you to know… I still-_ "

"Here you are! One beer!" the waiter called out, as the pair quickly backed away from each other, hearing the glass slamming down nearby the woman.

Looking at Hazuki, Mayu rose an eyebrow at her best friend and her upperclassman, curious about what had just happened between the two of them. Picking up the glass, Hazuki eyed Touma for a moment, before gulping down the beer without a second thought.

Staring at the brunette, Mayu tried to pry the beer away from the woman, with a concerned look on her face. "Slow down, you shouldn't be drinking so much-"

 _BAM!_

Slamming the glass on the table, a bright faced Hazuki looked over at her purple-haired best friend, before slowly resting her head on her shoulder, and hugged her friend's arm like a small child. Closing her eyes, Hazuki wanted to forget what had just happened between her and the man. She wanted to only rest for now.

However…

Recalling Mayu's words from earlier, it was hard for her to ignore the fact that she had another problem to worry about:

"… _I mean, what if she actually likes him?_ _You two can't just be fooling around behind her back._ "

Cracking open her eyes, the dazed Hazuki looked over at the chatting Touma, and remembered what happened between her and Takashi back in her room.

'… _I don't want to end this._ '


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN._

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter Seven**

* * *

"We're back!"

"Oh, Mayu. Thanks for bringing back, Hazuki _agai-_ _**Touma-kun?**_!"

Kousuke stared at the smiling man giving Hazuki a piggy back, as he quickly shuffled out from behind the counter. Looking up, Takashi stared at the former baseball player, as he watched him converse with the older male. Her face was looking peaceful and content while she hugged her upperclassman. With his eyes watching the woman, he didn't notice Mayu greeting him and his fiancée.

" _He used to frequent here with some of the other guys from Oneechan's high school baseball team."_ Kaori whispered, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Yeah, don't worry," Mayu sighed. "We were invited by some guys from the old baseball team. Hazuki-chan got angry after they made fun of her, and she ended up drinking too much again,"

"Did she cause you trouble again?" Kousuke teased.

"No, sir!" Touma laughed. "We were playing around, and then she passed out. I offered to carry her back here, since Mayu-chan was struggling. You should see the pictures of her, Amano-san!"

Gently nudging the man, the older male grinned at him. "You were always so reliable, weren't cha?" he said. "Y'know, if you're still single, I don't mind if you _date-_ "

" _Ojisan_ ," Mayu spoke up, shaking her head. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I bring Hazuki to her room while you two talk?"

"Ah, I can do it Mayu- _cha-_ "

"No, I'll do it," Takashi interrupted, rising from his seat.

Looking at him with curiosity, Touma slowly nodded at the other man, as Takashi took Hazuki off of his back and into his arms, carefully taking her upstairs into her room. A suspicious look formed on the upperclassman's face, as he turned to her father.

"That's Takashi-kun," Kousuke said. "Kaori-chan's fiancé. He's been kind to both of the girls ever since the two of them got arranged to be married,"

"Arranged?" Touma questioned.

"Yeah," Mayu sighed. "Remember when this place nearly closed back when we were in high school? Takashi-san's family pretty much wanted to help Ojisan's family, as long as their son and Kaori got hitched. It was supposed to be him and Hazuki,"

Furrowing his eyebrows, the man nodded. "…I see," he muttered.

"After seeing what happened earlier tonight, you'd better properly talk to her, Miyama-senpai," Mayu explained. "If you haven't moved on from her, she might have moved on from you," she noted, eyeing him.

Watching her approach Kaori and greeting her, Touma looked away and frowned. Remembering her face from earlier, he couldn't help it. He should've confessed to her while he had the chance. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at the remaining people at the restaurant at smiled at them.

"I'll come back to visit," he said to Kousuke, as he left Asayu with a determined look on his face.

* * *

After setting down Hazuki on her bed, Takashi sat down on her bed, pushing away her messy locks, and revealing her sleeping face. Seeing how her father reacted seeing those two together…Seeing how at _ease_ she was with Touma…He felt uneasy.

"…Hazuki…" he whispered, gently cupping her face, and giving her a brief kiss on the forehead.

As he got up, Takashi heard the woman tossing and turning in her bed. Turning around, he looked at her, slowly cracking open her eyes with a dazed look on her face.

"Hazuki?" he questioned.

"Ah… Takashi-san's here…" she muttered, slowly sitting up. "I wanna hug youuuuuuu," she slurred, extending out her arms wanting to hug the taller male.

Staring at the half-asleep woman, the man let out a sigh. Gently touching her shoulders, Takashi lowered himself to her level, staring into her dazed eyes. "I'll get you some water, just wait here," he said sternly.

Before he could move away, however, the man had felt her arms quickly wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Without hesitation, Takashi gently pulled away from her, feeling his cheeks turning hot, and watching her playfully smile at him. Looking away from her, the man let out a long sigh.

"Don't do this," he muttered.

"Hmm? Don't do _whaaaaat_?" she grumbled.

Eyeing her, the man leaned in and gave the woman another kiss, causing her to stumble backwards. Cursing to himself, Takashi slowly moved closer to her, desperately fighting the urge to kiss her neck and body. Hearing her whisper his name, the heir slowly began to move his hand under her blouse, caressing her skin, before pushing up her bra to fondle her breast.

" _Ah…_ " she gasped. "Ya know _, Takashi-saaaaaan_ ~ If ya really wanted to do it, I would've worn something sexier! Prolly nothin' _underneaaaaath_!" she whined.

Letting out a sigh, the man removed his hand, and gently kissed her forehead. He definitely couldn't do it, not after seeing her like this.

"Let me get you water, and we'll sleep together tonight. Both of us have school tomorrow,"

Turning away and hugging her pillow, Hazuki pouted at him. "Takashi-san, you _meanieeeeeeee_! I WANTED YOU TO _FUC-_ " she sobbed.

"We're going to sleep," he said, with a commanding tone. " _We could be doing something about_ _ **that**_ _…tomorrow…_ "

After a moment of hearing her sobbing into her pillow, the man soon heard a light snore escaping from the woman's lips. Letting out a long sigh, Takashi gently wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and placed a hand through her hair, watching her sleeping face.

' _She's exactly like that time…_ ' he thought in his head, remembering that so-called 'one night stand' he had with her.

* * *

Inside of Kaori's room, the girls were lounging around, with the television on for the past hour. Afterwards, Mayu had gone out to smoke, casually taking in the night air and relaxing for the time being. Sitting on her bed, Kaori looked at the lavender haired woman, with a curious look on her face.

"Mayu-chan," Kaori spoke up. "I forgot to say…t-thanks for bringing Oneechan back,"

"Ah, no problem," she replied with a casual shrug. "Though…You sure you're fine with leaving Morinozuka-san with your sister? He's your fiancé after all. He might do something to her, you never know."

Batting her eyes, Kaori felt her cheeks turning hot, reluctantly nodding to her. "…I-It's fine…! Takashi-san…seems like a great guy. He takes care of others, so… I don't mind one bit… He and Oneechan…are alike," she explained.

Looking back at the girl, Mayu extinguished her cigarette, noticing the younger Amano girl's change in attitude. "…Huh," she muttered. "Something the matter?"

As she began to fidget, Kaori looked at the older woman shyly. "…Mayu-chan. I want to tell you something… But you might get mad at me… Or even _hate_ me,"

Raising an eyebrow at her, the woman approached her and gently patted her head with a hearty smile on her face. " _Sweetie_ , you're my best friend's sister and your Papa treats me like his own. Overall, you're pretty much _**my**_ sister too. I can't get angry at you," she laughed.

Feeling her heart thumping in her chest, the teenager bit her lip. "…Mayu-chan. Do you have someone you like?"

"Hah?" Mayu questioned. "Why would asking me about who I like, make me angry?" she laughed, patting the girl's shoulder. "No, I _don't_ , silly! I sleep around, but I don't think I'll be looking for a _boyfriend_ anytime soon!"

Batting her blue eyes and looking down, Kaori nodded at her. "…Right," she whispered. "… _A_ _ **boyfriend,**_ "

Something felt wrong with the picture.

Looking at her with confusion, Mayu couldn't help, but to bat her eyes at the teen. "Yeah, a boyfriend. Is there something wrong?"

"…Mayu-chan…" Kaori began, feeling a tight feeling welling up in her chest.

"…I like you. I really…like you,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN._

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter Eight**

* * *

"…I like you. I really like you…"

Feeling her cheeks turning red, the woman stared at the younger girl with a stunned look on her face. She… couldn't comprehend what was happening right now. Her best friend's little sister… _ **is engaged**_ …But she likes her? A nervous smile formed on Mayu's face, as she gently touched the younger Amano girl's shoulder.

"Kaori-chan…" she began. "W-What do you like about me? I smoke, I drink, and I… _ **sleep with a lot of people**_ _,_ "

The teenager eyed her shyly, fidgeting in her place. "…It doesn't mean you're still cool and a good person!" she spoke up. "Oneechan relies on you a lot. If you were a boy…I would've thought you could be Oneechan's boyfriend,"

Gaping at her, Mayu quickly shook her head. " _Me?_ Hazuki's _**boyfriend**_ _…?_ " she echoed. "Oh please, you know she probably has someone she likes!" she laughed.

"Like…Touma-kun…?"

Freezing in her place, the woman looked away. ' _…Well,_ _ **no shit**_ _. I can't just say Hazuki's banging her fiancé,_ ' she thought grimly.

"I mean, if Oneechan liked Touma-kun…" she muttered. "They would easily go out with each other, seeing how close they are…"

"Kaori-chan…" Mayu began. "…You know, if I accept your feelings, it's going to be hard to be open about our relationship," she remarked. "You're engaged and marrying into wealth. I'm your sister's best friend. People aren't going to accept us so easily,"

Slowly approaching her, the brunette hugged the older woman. "…Then, I don't mind if you sleep over. You've done that with Oneechan right?"

Batting her eyes, the artist chewed on her lip. "Our sleepovers are different from what you're thinking. I sleep on the floor, while she sleeps on her bed. Besides…I can't just _sleep_ with you on the same bed. You're… _ **different**_ _,_ " she muttered, feeling her cheeks turning red.

Looking at her embarrassed expression, Kaori batted her eyes at the woman, before turning away and laughing. "Mayu-chan…You look cute when you blush!" she said brightly, as the woman flicked her in the forehead.

"Shut up! You should realize, I _can't_ be like those guys who would hold your hand and kiss you," Mayu muttered. " _I'm not used to doing that with guys…More or less with a girl…_ "

Reluctantly nodding towards her, the younger Amano girl let out a long sigh. "I know," she pouted.

Eyeing the depressed teen, the woman pushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead. "I can still do this," she smiled.

Hugging the older woman, Kaori couldn't help, but to smile. However, Mayu felt guilty. What was she supposed to do? She didn't know if she was going to fall in love with the poor girl, and didn't know how Hazuki would react to such a thing, knowing the situation.

Patting her head, the older woman gave a reassuring smile at the girl. "Let's go to sleep?"

* * *

"…I'm so stupid, stupid, _stupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid_."

Kneeling on the ground as they waited for a car to arrive, Hazuki let out a huge cry, as she looked over at the sighing man. She looked at him shyly, trying to recall the events of last night, but nothing had popped up. Everything felt blurry to her, other than the fact that she was drunk, and smelled two types of cologne hanging off of her. It was an eerie feeling bubbling up inside of her.

"…At least you had a… _unique_ way of waking me up this morning," Takashi muttered.

Feeling her face turning hotter, Hazuki got up looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. " _ **I'M NOT DOIN' THAT AGAIN!**_ " she shouted. "…It's so embarrassin'."

Holding her hand, the man smiled at her. "… _But you really looked_ _ **so cute**_ _this morning,_ " he whispered.

With her cheeks burning, the woman lightly slapped his arm out of embarrassment. "I-I can't do it all the time!" she stuttered, before seeing him lean down to kiss her.

" _This is fine too,_ " he noted, watching at her shyly nod at him.

As the pair smiled at each other, a brief moment has passed before they became silent. Looking at him quietly, Hazuki felt nervous. She needed to ask him.

"Who carried me home last night? Was it Mayu-chan? _Or…_ "

"Touma-san…" Takashi replied. "He seemed like a nice person. Your Otousan seemed to like him for you,"

Chewing on her lip, the brunette looked down with a guilty look on her face. "…It's because he used to come to our place a lot," she said. "That stupid old man…He wanted me to date him since he thinks I'll be forever alone,"

"…Did anything happen between the two of you last night?" the man questioned, looking down at Hazuki.

Batting her eyes, the woman froze up in her place. Feeling her heart rate slowly picking up the pace, she could easily recall the smell of her upperclassman's cologne and alcohol being close to her. With her face turning bright red, she looked down and slowly tightened the grip on his hand.

"We…" she began.

"Oh, Hazuki-chan!" a voice called out.

As the pair looked up to see Mayu emerging from the house, with Kaori trailing behind her, the two quickly let go of each other's hands. Looking at her sister, Hazuki could feel the guilt forming inside of her. Her heart began to hurt. She didn't want to keep this little charade up between the two of them any longer.

"…You seemed pretty okay this morning," the artist grinned. "I thought you would be crying,"

"I _**did**_ cry. I mean, what if I physically assaulted you or Senpai? That wouldn't be good," Hazuki sighed, before looking over at Kaori. "Mornin',"

"Takashi-san, Oneechan, good morning," Kaori smiled brightly, before smiling at her fiancé.

"Kaori-san, good morning to you too," he smiled.

As the driver pulled up to them, Takashi looked over at the ladies thoughtfully. "Do you need a ride?" he questioned.

"A-Ah," Hazuki spoke up. "Mayu-chan and I have classes a bit later, so I'll be riding with her! Kao-chan, you should ride with him! If those boys see you with Takashi-san, they'll probably be too intimidated to go after ya! Takashi-san should flirt with her or hold her hand in front of them! Or~ Go on a date after school!"

Both Mayu and Takashi saw the woman forcing a smile on her face, while she said that. As Kaori reluctantly nodded at her older sister, and went inside the car, the man pulled Hazuki aside, and looked at her strangely.

"Is something the matter?" he questioned.

"Listen," she began, her tone becoming serious. "After thinking about it…I _really_ should keep my distance from you. Seeing that we nearly got caught by her, I…I just don't want my sister to get hurt because of me. That's why, please… _ **Let's end this**_ ,"

Gently touching her cheek, the man looked at her pained expression. He wanted to hug her…Probably kiss her as well. However, with the driver honking at him, all he could see was his lover backing away from him and waving goodbye to him, giving him that forced smile on her face once more.

"Takashi-san…" she began. "Even if it was for a short time, thank you…and _**goodbye**_ ,"

With his hand closing up to a fist, the man reluctantly turned around to go back into his car, leaving Hazuki standing there, trying to hold back the urge to cry. As Mayu approached her, the brunette looked at her, with tears forming in her eyes.

"H-hey, what happened?" the artist questioned, slowly hugging her best friend.

"Mayu-chan…" she began. "…If you're going to another goukon anytime soon, invite me, okay?"

Hearing her friend slowly beginning to cry, she eyed the car that was slowly disappearing off into a distance. Frowning at the sight of it, Mayu nodded, and gently patted her head in reassurance.

"…Yeah, let's go to a goukon together,"

* * *

"Mori-senpai, you seemed to be… _off_ today,"

Looking at the taller male, the former members of the Host Club watched as he sat there, sighing. It was one of the few monthly get-togethers that they were having at the former Prince type's home. Approaching the male, the dark-haired Hitachiin twin lightly nudged him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Come on, Mori-senpai! I know Hani-senpai isn't here, but this doesn't mean you should be so sad!" Hikaru grinned.

"He said he was coming in a bit, isn't he?" Kaoru questioned. "Oh! Is it because of your fiancée?"

Looking at Kaoru, Takeshi reluctantly let out a sigh. "It isn't her, _it's_ …"

"Hazuki-chan, right?" Hikaru spoke up. "Man, during that party, she seemed a bit… _distant_."

" _Morinozuka-san told you guys to get me, right? ...Thank you, but…Please watch over my sister. She…might need the bodyguards more than I do,_ "

Nodding, the former Stoic type looked at Hikaru. "I know she means well," he said.

A brief silence passed before the former Natural type had approached them holding a tray with tea, cups, and snacks. As she began pouring the tea, Haruhi eyed the twins who were looking at her oddly.

"Doesn't she remind you of Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned.

"Huh?" the girl questioned.

"She did have short hair, but she didn't look like a guy," the other twin nodded. "It was like Haruhi splitted into those two sisters!"

"Aren't you two being a bit rude?" Haruhi questioned, glaring at the two of them.

"She doesn't remember it, but…Hazuki had told me a lot about herself before," Takashi began.

Raising an eyebrow at him, the trio eyed their upperclassmen questionably at his statement. Before anyone could ask, the double doors of the foyer flew open, with Tamaki standing there with a proud look on his face. As the younger members glanced at him for a brief moment, they reluctantly nodded to him, pretending to acknowledge his existence.

" _EVERYONE!_ Listen up!" the Frenchman began.

"…So was Hazuki-chan pouring her heart out to you, or something?" Kaoru asked, ignoring the former President.

Shuffling towards the tiny group, the blond looked at the four of them, tears forming in his violet eyes. "H-Hey! I have an announcement!" he whined.

"Tono, _**please**_. Mori-senpai has a problem with Hazuki-chan. Read the air! " Hikaru barked.

Sitting in the corner, Tamaki let out a sigh. "I'm…sorry, Mori-senpai," he muttered.

"No, it's all right," the Stoic type said, shaking his head. "Tamaki, you can go on ahead,"

Standing up proudly before his friends, Tamaki looked at the four of them. "Okay! As you know…We're only missing Kyouya, and Hani-senpai! But…That's okay!" he boasted. "Seeing that Mori-senpai got engaged to _Hazuki-cha-_ "

" _ **Kaori-chan**_ ," the twins chimed.

A blank stare formed on Tamaki's face, doing a double take at them. "… _ **Kaori-chan**_ …" he echoed. "Then…who's _Hazuki-chan_ …?"

"…The girl that Mori-senpai likes, Kaori-chan's sister," Haruhi remarked, with a blank look on her face. "We were at their engagement party. Kaori-chan has long hair, Hazuki-san has short hair,"

A brief silence passed, before the blond looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. As the twins began to laugh at the man who began screaming at them, Haruhi looked over at her upperclassman thoughtfully. Sliding over a chair, the girl sat next to him and looked up at the taller male.

"From what I heard, you really seemed to adore her, didn't you?" she questioned.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Takashi closed his eyes for a brief moment. Looking at him oddly, Haruhi noticed him deep in thought, before he looked at his underclassman with a sullen smile on his face.

"…It was a lot more than adoring her... I couldn't tell her, how I felt about her,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN._

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Cheers!"

A bright smile formed on Hazuki's face, while she sat next to Mayu, some girls from the Art department, and a few guys from a different school, drinking their hearts out. A month had passed by. With Hazuki focused on getting a new job, she didn't have time to think about _**that man**_ in her life…

 _Yeah, right._

It was difficult for her to keep her calm around her ex-lover whenever she saw him. He often popped up in Asayu, whenever she was working. Although she often joked around with him, teasing him when he was acting sweet to her little sister… Somehow, an awful feeling _always_ bubbled up inside of her whenever she saw those two acting like a couple. It felt painful and irritating.

" _I'm Nakamura Mayu, majoring in Art. Nice to meet you, fellas!_ "

Unable to pay attention to the introductions, Hazuki found herself deep in thought. It wasn't until her best friend smacked her arm, causing the brunette to come back into reality, and finding herself turning red.

" _H-Huah?!_ "

"…Stupid, introduce yourself," Mayu sighed.

" _A-Ah,_ " Hazuki stuttered. " _A-Amano Hazuki_. I major in Aerospace Engineering,

"Aerospace Engineering…?" one of the guys questioned.

"Rocket science," Mayu smiled, jabbing at her friend. " _Right?_ "

Nodding to her, the woman smiled sheepishly as the guys looked at her oddly. As everyone began to talk, the brunette sat there shyly. She already regretted coming along. The restaurant was a bit of a distance from her place. If she happened to get drunk…It was hard for her to get back home later on. She _didn't_ want to end up in bed again with some guy again.

"Rocket science, huh?" one of the guys spoke up, looking at the brunette. "Do you like the stars or something?"

"It's something like that!" she chirped.

As the pair began to talk, Mayu looked over to her and smiled. However, before she could jump into their little talk, her phone began to vibrate nearby her. A message had arrived.

' _Are you and Oneechan coming back home tonight?_

 _-Kaori_ '

Quickly tapping her fingers on the touchscreen, Mayu quickly typed out her reply to her, before starting to chat to the other guys, who was trying to get her attention. Shortly after Kaori's confession to her…The two of them met up whenever Hazuki was home. Of course, Mayu had to make an excuse to sleep over, often claiming she was drunk or too lazy to go home. Her little 'sleepovers' were simple cuddle sessions with the younger Amano sister.

Looking at her best friend, Mayu couldn't help, but to feel a bit… _concerned_ , as the night went on however. She kept drinking.

"Excuse me! Another beer!" Hazuki called out.

" _ **Eh~?!**_ Hazuki-chan, you're drinking too fast!" a guy shouted with a hearty laugh.

Across the room, a group of older gentlemen eyed the group, as they shrugged off their rowdy behavior.

"Ah, they look like they're around Touma-kun's age," an older man sighed. "You look like you would fit in there, right? Unless you have a girlfriend,"

Sipping his beer, the dark-haired male batted his eyes before noticing his kouhai smiling across the room. Nearly finding himself choking on the beverage, the office man stared at his underclassman. This… _wasn't_ just some coincidence.

"H-Hazuki?!" Touma spoke up.

As she heard her name, Hazuki quickly ducked behind Mayu trying to hide from her upperclassmen. With her best friend moving aside and his co-workers cheering their young co-worker on, there was already a commotion going down between the two. Approaching her, the man looked at the slumping girl, who was nursing her beer.

"Sheesh," he sighed. "Mayu-chan, you're being a bad influence on her,"

Rolling her eyes, the artist slapped the back of Touma's leg. "We needed another girl for this. Hazuki-chan wouldn't let me go alone, y'know?" she lied.

Reluctantly nodding towards him, the woman smiled sheepishly towards her upperclassman, before feeling his hand quickly grabbing her arm. As the others stared at the seemingly aggressive man, Mayu simply let out a long sigh, shaking her head at his rough attitude.

"You're _comin'_ with me," he growled, before looking at everyone with a smile. "Sorry, guys! I'm taking her with me!"

Before she could complain, the fuming Touma had taken her hand into his, leading her out of the restaurant. As soon as they got out, however, Hazuki quickly pulled away from him, glaring at him.

"Leave me alone, Senpai!" she shouted. "You already know I just want to relax and drink my worries away!"

"You're being stupid," the man sighed. "Drinking isn't going to settle anything, so why are _you-_ "

"I have my reasons, okay?" Hazuki argued, stomping her foot on the ground like a child.

Gently taking her hand into his, Touma looked at her with a reassuring smile. "…It's okay. You can tell me,"

A huge frown formed on her face, as the brunette looked at her upperclassman. Recalling her little heartbreak from a while back, Hazuki only looked down, trying to hold back her tears in front of him. Instead, she closed her eyes and shook her head at him.

"…I fell in love with my little sister's fiancé," she began. "He…got engaged to her because they were willing to help the restaurant... But even though I said I loved him...I became selfish and made him do a lot of things I wasn't proud of...I...I just really, ** _really_ ** love him, Senpai,"

His grip on her hand became tighter, as the man tried to resist the urge to pull her into a hug. "Still, drinking like this isn't going to solve anything," he sighed.

Checking his watch, the man let out a huge groan. It was hard for them to walk to the station to catch the last train heading to her place at this rate and he didn't have enough money for a taxi. Looking down at the woman, he felt his cheeks turning hot, and he felt himself cursing in his head, knowing that this was a terrible way to take advantage of the situation.

"Listen, I don't know Mayu was going taking you home-"

"You know she can't drive at this rate!" she grumbled.

"Don't take it the wrong way," Touma said sternly.

"…Let's go to my place,"

* * *

Entering the apartment, Hazuki eyed the older male with an envious look on her face. It was a fairly large apartment, and looked well-kept with the exception of a few shirts scattered here and there on the couch. As Touma headed into the kitchen, the woman reluctantly took off her shoes and wandered inside, sitting down on his plush couch.

Holding up a pair of glasses and a bottle of oolong tea, Touma grinned at her. "Tea?" he questioned.

"Seriously?" she laughed.

"I'm trying to be polite, idiot!" he huffed. "…I can't just send you back alone in the dark. Especially with your best friend is probably sleeping with some guy,"

"…She's been doing that since we graduated," Hazuki shrugged, stretching out her arms.

Looking at her with concern, Touma placed down the glasses filled with tea on the table, and sat next to her. "…You know," he began. "You weren't wrong when you said that… About falling in love with someone who's taken. "

Tilting her head questionably, she looked at the dark-haired man as he sat across from her. "Did something happen between you and _her_?" she asked.

"…She ran off with someone that she was in love with," he sighed. "I should've known,"

Smiling at him, Hazuki reached over and gently patted his shoulder. "Well, she told me she liked you…With you two nearly getting married, meant something, _right_?"

"But, that didn't mean I had to hurt you," Touma replied, shaking his head. "You were probably really hurt by that, weren't you?"

Forcing a smile on her face, the woman reluctantly nodded at him.

'… _You hurt me_ _ **a lot**_ _._ '

"I'm over it now, obviously!" she joked.

"T-That's good," he nodded. "So, uh…I'll take the couch and you can take my bed?"

Quickly shaking her head, Hazuki looked at him. "It's fine, I can sleep on the couch," she smiled. "Unless you were plannin' something _naughty_?" she questioned, eyeing him.

The man's cheeks quickly turned hot, as he quickly rushed towards his room, and looked at her with a flabbergasted look on his face. " _ **I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY!**_ " he shouted.

As the two of them began to laugh at each other, it wasn't before long, that Hazuki had found herself crying, as Touma covered her shoulders with a blanket, and left her alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

"…You took her to your place, Touma-kun?"

Kousuke looked at the bowing pair in front of him. The two of them had arrived before the restaurant had opened, with a flabbergasted Kaori greeting them. Seeing her sister sporting clothes she wore the night before, it was clear that something happened between the two of them.

"I'm sorry to make you worried, Amano-san," the salaryman smiled.

"I would've called, but my phone died," Hazuki grumbled. "Sorry, Oyaji,"

Folding his arms over his chest, the chef approached the pair, before grinning at Touma. "…You take good care of this idiot, here," he said.

" _ **WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' 'IDIOT', OYAJI?!**_ " the woman barked.

"N-Nothing happened between us, I assure you!" the former shortstop stuttered.

"But Oneechan," Kaori spoke up. "Mayu-chan told me you two liked each other, so it would make better sense if you both started dating…Right?"

With the younger Amano daughter smiling at them, Hazuki face palmed at her, with Touma watching her expression. He knew he couldn't take advantage of the situation. Especially after seeing how she was last night.

Approaching her, the dark-haired male reluctantly smiled at Kaori. "Kaori-chan… _Your Oneechan and I_ …We'll talk about this **alone** ,"

As the pair headed upstairs, Hazuki could feel his hand taking hold of hers. If she was still in high school…This would've made her feel overjoyed and happy. However…As soon as they got into the hallway, the woman turned around and smiled sheepishly at Touma.

"Well," she began. "Is it okay…if I go change?" she questioned. "I'll be out in a minute,"

" _Hazuki,_ " her upperclassman began. "I really want to get this out there. Do you still have any sort of feelings for me? Even in the _slightest_?"

Standing there, the woman looked at him shyly. "Even I don't know," she replied. "If…I said _'Yes'_ …What would you do?"

"…The obvious thing," he said. "I would make you happy,"

A blank stare formed on her face, forcing herself to back away from him. "…Ew. I feel disturbed with you saying that, Senpai," she remarked.

" _I'm_ _ **serious,**_ " Touma said. "Hazuki… Will you go out with me?"

Looking down for a moment, her heart began to pound in her chest. She didn't need to hear this… _Especially_ coming from him after what had happened between the two of them back then.

"W-Why are you asking me this? You know what I said last night, about how I feel about _Ta_ -"

"I'm not going to force you to forget him…But, do you think waiting for him forever is the right thing to do?" he questioned.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairwell, Hazuki could feel herself choking up. Closing her eyes, she quietly hugged Touma, burying her face into his shoulder…She didn't want to do this to him. Hell, she _hated_ doing this to him. However, she **knew** this was the right thing to do.

" _I'll…go out with you,_ " she whispered, feeling his arms wrapping around her.

Hearing the pair of voices echoing from downstairs, the older male furrowed his eyebrows, recognizing the two. As he pulled away from her, Touma gave a reassuring smile at her.

"…I'll be waiting outside for you, okay?" he said.

Watching her retreat into the bedroom, the man saw Takashi and Kaori coming up the stairwell, giving them a sheepish smile. Looking at his expression, Kaori's face quickly lit up as she approached Touma, curious over what had happened between the two.

"How did it go?" she questioned. "Are you and Oneechan going out now?"

Looking up at Touma, Takashi eyed the man who smirked back at him. He didn't know what was going on. This…didn't feel right. Somehow…He wanted to talk to her. Get an answer from her. Why did she even say she 'liked' him, if this was happening right now?!

"Yeah. She just said 'Yes', right now," he smiled.

"That's so great, Touma-kun!" Kaori replied.

' _No…It_ _ **isn't**_ _._ '

"Yeah, when we decide to go out, let's go on a double date!"

' _We_ _ **shouldn't**_ _._ '

"Since you two are getting married, I'm hoping when **we** get married, our kids should be playmates,"

'… _That will_ _ **never**_ _happen._ '

As Kaori laughed alongside with Touma, she had eventually disappeared into her room that was farther down the hallway. However, Takashi looked at the other male, feeling like his blood was boiling. He didn't like this.

"…Just to let you know," he began. "I asked her out because I still like her and I don't like seeing girls like her, waiting forever,"

"Then you should go for those other girls, not _her_ ," Takashi remarked, glaring at him.

Leaning in closer, the baseball player patted the former host's shoulder. "… _Then,_ _ **do**_ _something about you two. Because, one day, she_ _ **won't**_ _be living here anymore,_ "

Sliding open the door, Hazuki appeared before the two, looking at the two of them with a smile on her face. Bowing to Takashi, she approached Touma, who smiled at her. Reluctantly touching his arm, the woman felt his arm snaking around her waist, pulling her close to him.

As they headed downstairs, the brunette looked up at him. "… _Do you regret saying that?_ " she whispered.

" _No, I don't,_ "


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN._

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter Ten**

* * *

" _Oneechan~ Do you want to go to a party held by Takashi-san's kouhai? You can bring Touma-ku–_ _**LIKE HELL I WOULD!**_ "

After mocking her younger sister and looking at herself in the mirror, the brunette let out a long sigh. With Mayu as her 'date', she reluctantly agreed to go to a formal party held by Takashi's underclassman, Suoh Tamaki. Knocking on the door, the lavender-haired woman smiled brightly at her best friend, looking at her head-to-toe, inspecting her appearance. With Mayu choosing their outfits, herself wearing a typical little black dress, and Hazuki wearing a short, dark-blue cocktail dress, they were pretty much ready after getting their makeup and hair done.

"Seriously?!" Hazuki whined. "This dress was shorter than what I wore to that stupid engagement party!"

Cracking a smile, the woman patted her back. "Don't worry," she smiled. "I'll send pictures to Miyama-senpai," she noted.

Covering her caked face, the science major let out huge groan. "…It's not _him_ , I **don't** want to see Takashi-san," she whined.

Putting an arm around her shoulder, the artist couldn't help, but to shake her head at her. Whipping out her smartphone, and putting it on her camera, Mayu jabbed her best friend's cheek as she pointed the phone's camera away from them.

"For this party, we're both _'single'_ women and we're both young… Live life while you can, you know?" she remarked, watching the hesitant Hazuki, eyeing her, before the pair looked at the camera, flashing a cute, seductive smile for their selfie.

"…No wonder Senpai said ya were a terrible influence on me," the brunette sighed, pushing back her lightly curled locks.

After sending the picture to Touma, Mayu looked up at her best friend again, curious about her little remark. "…But ever since you fell in love again, you became cuter. You don't talk as rough compared before and you do try to focus on your appearance,"

"What do ya mean?" Hazuki sighed.

"…Frankly, if I was a guy, I would've gladly showed you off as my girlfriend," the artist giggled, hugging her.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette gently patted her cheek. "Right, right. Mayu-chan you're _**so**_ charming," Hazuki sighed. "I'm pretty sure your future boyfriend would love to have you doing that,"

Feeling her hands prying her arms off of her, the lavender-haired woman watched her best friend apply lipstick on herself.

" _Future_ _ **boyfriend**_ _, huh…_ " Mayu whispered, looking down with some uneasiness in her eyes.

"Is something the matter?" she questioned, looking back at her.

"A-Ah! Nothing! I-I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

* * *

"…Now, I get why you were uncomfortable,"

Letting out a huge sigh, Mayu looked around the large ballroom, as the two women walked in, arm-in-arm. Expensive catering, girls sporting thousand dollar dresses, it was completely something that the pair wasn't used to. Clinging onto the purple-haired woman, Hazuki shook her head.

"…We could've went with Senpai drinkin'…" she sighed.

"Remember, it's for Kaori-chan," Mayu laughed.

Looking up from talking, Kaori smiled brightly at the pair, waving at the pair, as both of them approached the tiny group.

"Oneechan, you remember some of these guys, right?" Kaori chirped.

Glaring at the pair of twins, Hazuki reluctantly nodded. "Right…" she muttered.

"Oh~" the dark-haired twin questioned.

"What do you mean, ' _Oh~'_?" Mayu echoed. "Do you like what you see?" she teased, playfully wrapping her arms around Hazuki's waist, and resting her head on her shoulder.

"The hell, Mayu-chan? Stop lowerin' the skirt! My dress is already low-cut as it is!" the older Amano sighed, looking over at Takashi, who quietly looked away.

A huge grin formed on the artist's face, before she looked over at the Hitachiin twins. "Were you two popular in high school or something? I mean, Hazuki and I, we can put on a show _**right now**_ , if you like," she winked.

With her face turning red, the brunette face palmed as she pushed her best friend. "W-We're _ **not**_ like that!" she stuttered. "I-I mean…"

"Ah~ What I meant was… Aren't you matching with Mori-senpai? You two should've switched dates," he continued, pointing at Hazuki and Takashi's attire.

A dark blue cocktail dress… A suit with a dark blue tie. Nodding to Hikaru, Mayu quietly pushed Hazuki to Takashi and playfully locked arms with Kaori.

"Like this?" she questioned.

"Right!" he nodded.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before quietly backing away. As Mayu and Kaori began to chat with the members of the host club, the two of them were left alone for a moment in silence, unable to say anything. Feeling her arm being tugged, Hazuki was greeted by the young boy she had met once before. With him, there was a young girl next to him, causing her to look at Takashi oddly.

"You must be Hazuki-chan!" he chirped.

"E-Eh?! I remember you!" Hazuki gasped. "You were that guy who kicked that idiot who was hittin' on Kao-chan!"

"Hazuki, this is my cousin, Mitsukuni and his fiancée, Kanazuki Reiko." Takashi said.

As the pair bowed to the brunette, she looked at them thoughtfully, before looking over at the man.

" _How…How old are they?_ " she whispered.

"… _Mitsukuni is older than you,_ " he replied much to her horror.

Her eyes widened, before feeling his hand covering her mouth, while the host club watched the little scene in amusement. Before long, Mayu and Kaori had snuck out together, before Takashi released her, causing her to glare at him childishly.

"Sheesh! Were you tryin' to kill me, Takashi-san?" she cried. "Mitsukuni-san, is he a secret assassin or something?"

Shaking his head, the blond man smiled at Hazuki. "No~. Though, he did used to do kendo!" he remarked with a bright smile.

" _No wonder,_ " she grumbled.

Leaning over, the man looked at her with a deadpan look on his face. " _No wonder what?_ " he questioned.

"… _You were pretty rough during our first time,_ " she huffed, feeling her cheeks turning red.

Feeling his cheeks turning red, Takashi looked away from her, as Hazuki glanced around to look for her sister and Mayu. With them being nowhere in sight, an annoyed look formed on her face.

"Did those two disappear somewhere?" the brunette groaned. "I'll look for them,"

"Hazuki," Takashi spoke up. "…Can we also talk outside?"

* * *

"Oh? Weren't you with Amano Hazuki? For a _commoner_ , you should really apologize, and pay for my dress!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Mayu looked at the pompous girl who folded her arms over her chest, glaring at her. Hiding behind her was Kaori, who felt intimidated and scared to say anything. While they were sneaking out to fool around, they had bumped into this woman, and spilled champagne all over her dress. Of course, with Mayu already 'apologizing', but she wasn't buying it.

"Y'know, it'll come off with some dry cleanin'," Mayu shrugged.

"Dry cleaning?! I had this tailored specifically for this event!" she screeched. "I have you know, that after that _incident_ , whoever has the _nerve_ to even associate themselves with the Amano family should be really ashamed!"

Raising an eyebrow, the artist crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you were going to trash it anyways, sweetheart," she remarked.

With an infuriated look on her face, the woman reached out to try and grab Mayu's hair, only to see a hint of blue popping up in front of her. Grabbing a handful of brown hair, the woman stared into a pair of blue eyes staring at her, before feeling her hand being slapped away.

"Please don't involve my best friend in whatever stupid thing I've done."

Pushing back her tussled hair, a dark look formed on Hazuki's face, as she slowly got closer to the other woman. Without hesitation, she slapped her square in the face.

"I know what I've done is wrong, but to involve my best friend in your bullyin'… _ **You**_ should be the one who should be ashamed," the woman growled.

"And?! For a girl, _like **you**_ to show up and bring your friend to a party like _thi-_ "

"I've dealt with women who keep insultin' my friends. Keep doin' that and I will rip out more than your _fuckin'_ extensions, **ugly**!" Hazuki barked, readying to rip her apart.

Snatching her arm, Takashi looked at her with a stern look on his face. " _You have to control yourself,_ " he warned.

Still fuming, the woman looked at him, before looking over at her sister and Mayu. Chewing on her lip, Hazuki snatched her arm away closing her eyes.

" _..._ Anyone who messes with Mayu-chan, messes with _**me**_. I know I've embarrassed myself again…That's why I won't come to these sorts of things anymore," she muttered, before walking away.

As the woman began cursing out at Hazuki, Takashi walked over to comfort Kaori. However, the artist began to quickly go after her best friend, running after her.

Quickly grabbing her hand, the lavender haired woman looked at her, as she saw the annoyed look on her friend's face. "Sheesh! At least _talk_ to me!" she shouted.

"…You know, I want to move out, start fresh, and get away from this," she replied. "When I find a job… I want to live in an apartment nearby you, so we can live a normal life…And I can fall in love Touma-kun again…"

Holding her hand tightly, Mayu looked at her quietly. "Hey, I thought you still love _Taka-_ "

"He wasn't the one who went after me. It was _you_ ," the brunette said, as tears began forming in her eyes. "…Even if he did, I don't even know what to say to him…"

"Hazuki…" she muttered.

Smiling sadly at her, the woman looked at Mayu. "…You know Kaori has _always_ been the first priority. Oyaji knows the only time I'm _not_ a screw up, if it's for our family. That's why…I can't be selfish,"

Looking at her, the woman reluctantly nodded to her before releasing her hand, watching Hazuki escape into the night. As Mayu stood there, she looked back to see the former Wild Type approaching her. With a hurt look on her face, the artist walked past him, and closed her eyes.

"Please… give up on Hazuki,"

* * *

"Oh, jeez, you literally _ran_ here in this getup?"

Trying to hide his embarrassed face, Touma looked away at Hazuki who stood at his doorway. Smacking him in the arm, the woman slowly made way inside, taking off her painful heels, and made way towards his couch. Lying face down on the plush couch, Hazuki let out a long sigh, stretching out her body, causing the man to let out a long sigh.

"…Could…Could you _**not**_ do that?" he whispered.

" _Eh?_ "

"Y-Your underwear. They're showing," Touma stuttered, looking away.

"But aren't we _'dating'_? I don't mind showing them to you," Hazuki joked, turning over and sitting up. "Mayu-chan…sent that selfie to you right? …I came here…because I wanted to see you,"

Looking at her oddly, the man let out a long sigh. "…Something happened?" he questioned.

Standing up and approaching Touma, giving him a hug, Hazuki closed her eyes. "...If you touched me…will it be different than him?" she questioned. "Will I get that same _feeling_ I did...When I was with him?"

"Are you implying that you want us to do _that_?" the male questioned, gently caressing her hair. "…Come on, I can't take advantage of you like that,"

Puffing her cheeks like a small child, the waitress hugged Touma tightly and closed her eyes. "Fine, then unzip my dress for me. I'll sleep in your bed," she grumbled.

"Sure, sure," he sighed.

Feeling her release him, Hazuki turned around, her back facing him. Pushing away her hair, the woman waited as he slowly began to unzip her dress. Seeing her lingerie underneath, the male felt his cheeks turning hot.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

Hugging her from behind, Touma buried his face into her neck. "…I _**will**_ make him regret letting you so easily,"

Closing her eyes, Hazuki held his hands tightly and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

* * *

"…Is something the matter?"

Sitting in her room, Kaori felt Mayu kissing her neck, as she began to unzip her dress. Wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck, the brunette smiled as she gently kissed her sister's friend, and tried to contain her laughter, as she felt her hair tickling her. However, Mayu was far too deep in thought about what happened earlier. Seeing her best friend crying over what happen made her far too concerned for her… **Yet** , the artist was about to do something that even _she_ was going to regret.

Looking up at the older woman, as she laid on her bed, the younger Amano sister felt her cheeks turning hot, before Mayu looked down at her, feeling a heavy weight riding down on her shoulders.

" _...Anyone who messes with Mayu-chan, messes with_ _ **me**_ _. I know I've embarrassed myself again…That's why I won't come to these sorts of things anymore._ "

" _He wasn't the one who went after me. It was_ _ **you**_ _…_ "

Recalling her words from earlier, Mayu let out a long sigh. She _definitely_ couldn't do this.

"…I'm sorry, Kaori-chan," she muttered, scratching the back of her head. "…But, I'm too worried about your Oneechan right now, to do this,"

Blinking at her, Kaori sat up and covered herself. "I-It's okay! I-I know, it's a bit sudden, _but-_ "

"That's not what I _meant_ ," the woman emphasized. "…I care a lot about Hazuki. I just _can't_ do this to her,"

Furrowing her eyebrows, the young woman took a moment to take this all in before looking up at Mayu. "Mayu-chan… Do you like Oneechan, _**more**_ than a friend?"

Closing her eyes for a moment, the artist took a moment to compose herself, before looking back at her with a sorrowful smile.

"…Even I _don't_ know. "


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN._

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Don't you have school this morning?"

"…Don't _you_ have work this morning?"

Raising an eyebrow at the man, Hazuki glared at Touma who was still lying in bed. Changing into her dress from last night and looking at herself in the mirror, the woman let out a long sigh. She _**definitely**_ couldn't go to school like this. She was going to stop by Mayu's house and borrow some clothes. Hearing the bed squeak, the woman felt the man hugging her from behind.

"…What are you going to do if _**she**_ comes back to you?" she questioned.

"...I don't know. I still like her, but…" he replied.

"It's fine to go back to her, despite the fact both of us are trying to move on you know," the woman laughed.

Letting out a sigh, Touma eyed his kouhai, as he gently smacked her in the head. "C'mon, that's pretty rude, if you're going to keep sitting around being heartbroken about a married guy," he remarked.

"…You know I'll still like him!" she sighed. "Anyways, I need to _go_ -"

As the woman began to head towards the door, she felt the man touching her wrist. "Wait!" he shouted.

"You know we can't do it again, _stupid_. You said you ran out," she growled.

Feeling his cheeks turning hot, Touma smacked his underclassman in the back of his head once more. "Not that! You said you were looking for work right?"

"…Of course," she huffed. "…I want to leave that house already,"

"My company works with someone associated with manufacturing parts. I know you wanted to go into some established company that works with rockets and stuff, but this is close," he muttered. "I'll put in a word for you, even if it's just getting your resume looked at,"

A smile formed on Hazuki's face, as she nodded. "…Thanks, I'll think about it. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah. I'll be working late tonight. So, I can't hang out," he laughed.

Before she could turn around once more, Hazuki watched Touma quickly leaning over to kiss her. With her cheeks turning hot, she looked at him shyly before she leaned up to return that kiss, quietly leaving her upperclassman smiling to himself.

* * *

"Bleah."

Both Mayu and Hazuki stared at the pouring rain, poking out their tongues in disgust while they sat in the café. The two of them came to the café after their classes were over for the day…Only to see this unexpected rain hit. As the brunette stared out the window, absently drinking her coffee, the artist looked at her brightly.

"Looks like the end of the summer is coming," she remarked. "But your birthday is also coming soon right?"

"Can't believe my parents had the nerve to give me this stupid name just because my birthday is in August," Hazuki huffed. "I would've preferred a prettier name like 'Aki' rather than something as blunt as this. I mean, Kaori was born in March, but she wasn't named _Yayoi_ ," she growled.

Looking at her angry face, the artist reached over and playfully poked her best friend's cheek. "But…The Autumn weather is pretty too," she said.

Sticking out her tongue at her, Hazuki slowly closed her eyes. "You said you were going to another goukon again?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Mayu sighed. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"…Nah. It'll be fun going shopping by myself for once," she laughed. "But I already regret wearing heels today,"

Leaning over and inspecting her outfit, Mayu nodded at her best friend. "Oh right!" she nodded out of curiosity. "Were you trying to practice, so you can wear them more often for Miyama-senpai?" she giggled.

"Oh _shaddap_!" she growled, feeling her cheeks turning hot. "I-I mean… _If_ we do go on a _real_ , romantic date…It'll be _nice_ to wear them…And he said I'll look _cute_ in them, so…"

Watching her friend going through her little crisis, the artist couldn't help, but to look at Hazuki. The way she wore her makeup was nicer. How she kept looking at her… How she kept smiling at her… She looked a lot different seeing that her usual outfits were simply a blouse, tights, and boots. Her best friend in a skirt with heels… It was hard to _not_ stare at her legs.

"… _chan?_ Mayu-chan? You okay?" Hazuki questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" the artist stuttered. "Y-Yeah! Of course!" she laughed.

"You're really out of it today," the brunette retorted, gently pressing her hand against the other woman's forehead. "You sure you're not sick or anythin'?"

Swatting her hand away, Mayu glared at her. "I'll be fine!" she growled. "Hey, make sure to invite Senpai to the fireworks next week, okay? I'll do your hair!"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Hazuki reluctantly nodded. "Sure," she said. "Listen, I'll head out now, before it gets dark, okay? Take care," she smiled.

Waving goodbye to her, the woman watched her friend pay her half of the food and leave the restaurant, playfully making faces at her at the window, before quietly looking away in embarrassment when by passers stared at her. Looking down at her drink, Mayu let out a long sigh, and pressed her head on the table, feeling her head getting foggy. Remembering Kaori's words…She felt a bit embarrassed about how she was acting earlier.

"… _Do you like Oneechan more than a friend?"_

Puffing her cheeks, the artist couldn't help, but to pout.

"Sheesh. Am I going to be a victim too?"

* * *

The skies were getting darker.

Looking at her phone, Hazuki let out a sigh, as she tried balancing her umbrella, her handbag, and her shopping bag in her hands. She knew she should've called Touma and asked about the location of his workplace. Wandering around the city…And getting herself lost wasn't such a good idea. She was in an area that she wasn't too familiar with.

" ** _Oneechan~_** " a voice hollered at her.

' _Again? Seriously?_ ' the brunette thought in utter disgust. ' _Keep calm, Hazuki, and don't ruin your shoes,_ '

Forcing a smile on her face, she looked at the flirt trying to pick her up. A flashy suit. A disgusting smile. Holding a business card in his hand, Hazuki took a step back. He looked like a stereotypical wannabe host.

' _Don't punch the fucker…_ ' she thought. ' _Restrain yourself, Hazuki…He's not_ _ **worth**_ _it.'_

"You look cute," he smiled. "I don't mind treating you to something, while you wait,"

"Haha, _really?_ " she questioned. "I'm not waiting for anyone, but listen, I'm not _interest-_ "

"Not waiting for **_anyone_**?!" he chirped, not bothering to listen to her last bit of information. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Snatching her wrist in a heartbeat, the flirt began to drag her down the street. Glaring at him, Hazuki quickly snatched her hand away and looked at him.

"Do _ya_ think I'm interested, ya perv?!" she growled, letting her vulgar side take over, flipping him off in a heartbeat.

Raising an eyebrow at her, the man glared. "Oh, what did you say?"

"Give me a baseball bat, and I'll beat ya down senseless, ya perv!" she barked.

Seeing the man's face fuming, a smirk formed on her face, as she began to run off without warning. However… Her heels and the pouring rain didn't mix one bit. Hazuki could hear a snap underneath her as she fell onto the ground after running for a few blocks. One of her heels broke. Forcing herself up, the woman glared at the man who quickly caught up to her, watching him hover over her…

' _Well, fuck_ _,_ ' Hazuki thought in her head, trying to think of a way to weasel her way out of this.

However, another pair of footsteps quickly came behind them, causing the brunette's blood to turn cold.

"Don't **_touch_** her."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, or Niji wo Matsu Hito by BUMP OF CHICKEN._

 **Author's Note:** _This chapter was posted on 11/22 or ii fufu no hi (good couple's day) in Japan._

* * *

 **虹を待つ** **人** **/ People Who Wait for the Rainbow** **  
Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Don't touch her,"

Looking up at her savior, Hazuki felt herself went completely speechless. She didn't know why _**he**_ was here. Watching the flirt getting knocked out in a second, the woman stared at Takashi, batting her eyes at him. Looking at her overall appearance, he felt his cheeks turning hot, before the two of them quickly looked away in embarrassment.

After a moment of silence had passed, Takashi soon picked up the woman, and began to carry her towards a sports car. A completely different car compared to the ones that she had seen in the past. Setting her down for a moment, he opened the passenger's seat, and helped Hazuki to sit down.

 _ **They**_ were alone. _**He**_ was the one driving.

Seeing her belongings being put in the backseat, she watched him coming into the driver's seat, as he sat there letting out a long sigh, pushing back his dark locks.

"Uh, how did _you-_ "

"…You're not too hurt, are you?" he questioned, interrupting her, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"The heel of my shoe just broke, but that's it-"

Looking at him, Hazuki noticed something different about Takashi's appearance. He had been wearing a designer suit, minus the blazer, which was resting on the passenger's seat. As he started up the car and began driving down the street, the two sat there in silence for the time being.

"…Were you going somewhere?" she questioned, trying to start up a conversation.

Glancing at her, Takashi shrugged. "A dinner at a hotel," he began. "I'll be meeting some of family friends,"

"…Then I'll go call Touma-senpai to pick me up _ther-_ ,"

" _Don't,_ " he interrupted as the car slowed down to a stop in front of a red light.

Giving him a strange look, Hazuki turned to face him. "Wait, why not? You're going to a _hotel_ , right? I can't just go with you to dinner looking like this!" she barked.

"We'll talk about it when we're there," he noted.

"You're kidnapping me, aren't ya?" she questioned.

Glancing at her, the male closed his eyes for a moment, before focusing straight ahead at the road. "… _ **Maybe**_ ," he remarked, much to her dismay.

Walking in barefooted, and his blazer over her shoulders, Hazuki kept close behind Takashi as they entered the lobby. It was a luxurious hotel that looked straight out of a foreign movie. As her eyes kept wandering around, the brunette felt his hand gently grabbing hers, holding it tightly. With her eyes looking over at the taller male, she noticed his dress shirt that was lightly soaked from the rain, outlining his figure underneath.

Quietly looking away and covering her mouth with her free hand, the woman tried to keep her composure, as Takashi began conversing with the front desk host.

' _What is wrong with you?!_ ' she cursed. ' _You've seen him shirtless, more or less, naked before, you idiot! Why are you acting like a pervert and admiring his bod?! You're not even with him!_ '

Within moments, he had looked at her, before looking back at the clerk.

"…S-Something the matter?" she questioned, snapping out of her little trance.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered.

Standing there quietly, Hazuki glanced around, noticing the few guests that were there. They were wearing designer clothing, heading towards the elevator that was going to the attached restaurant. By the looks of his appearance, she _assumed_ he was supposed to go there. Leading them to a different elevator across the lobby, the two of them got on there, where he kept close to her.

Their 'room' happened to be near the last floor, making the ride up there quiet and awkward.

"...Listen," he began. "You can just shower in the room and go home,"

"Alright," she nodded.

The two of them looked at each other, and they slowly got even closer to each other. Her grip on his hand slowly became tighter, showing signs of not wanting to let go of him.

"I'm betting some women were eyeing you in the lobby," she joked.

"…If it wasn't for my coat on your shoulders, some men would've been staring at you as well," the former host noted, causing her to eye him.

Lightly nudging him, a tiny smirk formed on the woman's face. "What, you _jealous_?" she laughed.

Frowning at her, Takashi looked at her, before pulling her into a tight hug much to her surprise. " _You_ _ **had**_ _to wear dark blue underneath, didn't you?_ " he muttered into her ear.

"… _Why? Are you_ _ **turned on**_ _?_ " she questioned, with a playful manner.

" _Did you wear that color for_ _ **him**_ _?_ "

" _...If I said 'Yes', what would you do?_ "

Gently pulling away, the man looked at her, his eyes looking concerned. Inspecting her face, Takashi leaned down, inches away from her face, before a chime rang. The doors had opened, causing the pair to pull away from each other with an embarrassed look on their faces. A group of people shuffled inside, causing the two to simply look away at each other for the rest of the ride up.

* * *

Entering their room, Hazuki eyed the man with a questionable look on her face. A luxurious suite, that looked twice the size of Mayu's tiny apartment. Turning to him, the woman had the urge to simply take that long elevator ride back to the lobby and call a taxi.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the woman let out a long sigh. "…You didn't have to spend _that_ much just so I can get a shower," she noted.

Gently patting her head, Takashi looked at her. "It was the only room left," he stated with a shrug.

Puffing up her cheeks, the brunette took off his blazer and gently handed it to him. "…For the only room left, it's already _too_ luxurious for me," she said, before trying to escape to the bathroom.

Grabbing her wrist, Takashi closed his eyes. Looking back at him, the woman stared at him with curiosity in her eyes.

" _Please…give up on Hazuki._ "

Remembering Mayu's words repeating in his head, the former host could feel his hands shaking, unable to hear Hazuki calling out his name over and over.

"… _san…Takashi-san!_ " Hazuki shouted. "Sheesh, what's wrong with you?!"

" _Why can't I give you up…?_ " he muttered, slowly releasing her wrist.

"E-Eh?"

Looking at her shyly, the man let out a long frustrated sigh. "…Even if you tell me to keep our distance, I still can't stand seeing you with someone else,"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Hazuki looked down for a moment. She couldn't fall for this. She needed to push him away again.

"Aren't you acting a bit possessive?" the woman began, trying to make her tone of voice sound cold. "…Just because I said ' _I love you_ '…Because you suggested we wouldn't regret sleeping together… _ **A lot**_ of bad things happened because of that, you know!" she said. "You can't see me being happy with Senpai? Don't make me **laugh**!"

Hearing her faking a laugh, Takashi reached over, pushing back her wet hair, and took a good look at her face. She was struggling to contain her tears.

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned.

A frustrated look formed on Hazuki's face, as she looked away, feeling her cheeks turning hot. "… _Q-Quit it_ ," she muttered, childishly.

Pulling her body close to him, Takashi noticed she wasn't pushing him away. Looking at him with a shy look, she frowned at him, before watching him move closer and giving her a brief kiss. It wasn't before long, however, Hazuki had pulled him closer for another kiss, leading him into the bathroom with her, stripping off their wet clothes so they would shower together.

* * *

"…What about that 'dinner' you were supposed to attend?"

Eyeing the man, Hazuki lightly hugged the man, feeling him kissing her neck. Laying on the king-sized bed, the woman watched him tower over her, readying for another round, before lightly smiling at her.

"I already had another set of clothes prepared," the man noted. "What I didn't expect was seeing you out in the rain like that,"

"Wait, what time did you have to meet them?! You shouldn't fool around with me, idiot!" she shouted sitting up, trying to push him away. "I already have a bad reputation, especially since I'm your fiancée's _sis-_ "

"The only reason why I ditched that dinner…" he began, watching her stop and look at him. "Was because I wanted to talk to you,"

"You know you have _several_ chances to talk to me. We don't need to be naked and screwing around just to talk alone, right?"

A frown formed on the former host's face as he scratched the back of his head in frustration, trying to formulate the proper way to say the right words to the woman.

"It's not _**that**_. Hazuki, _I…_ " he trailed off. "…I love you."

Looking at him, the brunette could feel her heart tightening, and unable to speak. Biting the bottom of her lip, Hazuki could feel her hands shaking. It was the _first_ time she had heard him say those words to her. Even when Touma had said those words to her, it felt _different_ compared to now.

"Why are you telling me this _**now**_?" she muttered. "…I keep repeating over and over again, seeing that our circumstances, we **can't** be _togeth-_ "

"Touma-san told me…I have to do something about _**us**_ , before he actually takes you away from me," he explained.

With a concerned look on her face, Hazuki moved closer to him, gently touching his arm with an anxious look on her face.

"…What do you mean?" she questioned, with some uneasiness in her voice. "You know, Touma-senpai isn't going to do anything like that to me anytime soon," she said brightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Looking at the woman before him, a serious look formed on Takashi's face. Moving closer to her, trapping her between him and the headboard of the bed, the Wild type took a deep breath, raising some concern for Hazuki about what he was about to tell her.

"Hazuki," he began, taking the woman's hand into his.

"…Let's get married."


End file.
